The Calling
by kolchaksghost
Summary: After the Cullens left in NM, something happened that changed her life and she found herself. Eight years later the divided Cullen family reunite in Denali and come face to face with their past. AU Bella/Esme femslash, C/R, Em/T, A/J, E.
1. Prologue

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: Only the talented SM owns Twilight._

Book 1: Legionnaire Prologue: Bosnia

_ I gave the hand signal and the Team spread out through the forest. We were still two clicks south of our Target Zone but there was still an hour until moonrise. It wasn't long before we were hidden just inside the tree line that bordered a small clearing. All that was left to do was sit back and wait for our quarry to come to us. This whole mission was supposed to be a milk run, but something told me otherwise._

_ Gregory Dietrich, the German, was positioned on the extreme right flank. The Cherry had just completed his training but hadn't earned his Eagle, his place in the Legion, yet. Aro had been pissed at me for going "off grid" after the last mission, so he saddled me with Dietrich as punishment. He was one of the new wave of recruits that had been born and raised as true believers; the ones for whom the supernatural world was still just theory. The poor bastard was as nervous as a virgin on Prom night._

_ I was about to give the silent command for Zilla to switch out with the Cherry so I could keep a better eye on him, when a flash of fur streaked across the clearing. Dietrich broke cover then took off after it. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a second; as soon as they were open again I bolted after the moron._

_ "Plan B," I hissed to the others as I moved faster than a human was ever meant to._

_ Seconds later I was coming up behind him. The idiot was so engrossed in searching for the thing in front of him that he failed to notice the two seven foot plus tall, fur covered, bipeds with sharp claws and wolf heads charging at him from the sides. My weapon was up and the noise suppressor whirred as I fired two three-round bursts. The beasts fell to the ground dead when the silver rounds shredded their chests. _

_ Dietrich froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car when he heard the two loud thumps hit the ground close to him. I jerked him behind me by his collar then ordered him to get back to the others in the clearing. His eyes bugged wide as another creature rushed out at us. I spun and put a three round burst into its heart. Unfortunately, it had already started an attack so I took a four-claw strike to the front of my right hip._

_ I heard the Cherry double-time it back the way we'd come while I waited for a count of twenty to follow. At first I moved backward while my eyes scanned the trees for possible threats. With a last glance at the three dead werewolves on the ground, true Children of the Moon and not wannabe shapeshifters, I turned and ran back to the others. It was the disciplined training I'd undergone that allowed me to ignore the pain from my wounds as I ran._

_ When I reached the clearing, I watched as the triangular formation held by the three men in the middle of it morph fluidly into a diamond formation as Dietrich arrived. I flashed into the center of the diamond then closed my eyes and conducted the symphony of violence that followed. The action was finished in less than five minutes. Q tended my wounds while Zilla, Bull and the Cherry disposed of the bodies of seven werewolves._

_ The Saber Combat Helicopter was still fifteen minutes out for our extraction so I dug out the mini notebook and typed up my After Action Report. Then I logged onto the secured server and e-mailed it to Caius. I stowed the computer just as the chopper landed. There was a sharp pain in my chest that felt like it had been carved open with a red hot knife, I screamed in torment then fell to the ground. Bull ran to my side and picked me up then carried me onto the transport._

_ Somebody placed a headset over my ears and a few seconds later, I heard Aro come over the com. _

_ "Captain, I am afraid I have some bad news for you," he began._

_ "I already know," I interrupted and the com went dead._

_*72 Hours Later: Forks, Washington*_

_ The church was packed as the entire town, along with the residents of La Push came out to pay their last respects to Charlie Swan. Just about everyone gasped as I came in through the door and swaggered down the center aisle to take my reserved spot in the front pew. The long sleeves of my dress uniform hid most of my collection of scars. The only one that was visible was the one that went from my left temple, curved slightly around my cheekbone and ended at my jaw._

_ I turned to glare at the three fuckers responsible for it and had the satisfaction of watching Sam Uley flinch. The service went off without incident and an hour later, I found myself back at my former home. I spent the rest of the evening boxing stuff up. Sgt. Marks of the FPD had instructions to pick up the boxes in the morning and see they made it to wherever the labels said. I only kept a small box of mementoes for myself._

_ Jacob and Billy Black showed up and tried to speak with me as I walked to the rental for the drive up to Seattle. I was all set to ignore them when Jake made the mistake of grabbing my arm as I walked past._

_ "What the Hell is your problem, Bella. You disappear then show up years later for your father's funeral. When my dad and I come by to offer our condolences and see if you need anything, you act like bitch and ignore us," Jake demanded._

_ "Ask your dad how I got this scar on my face. Ask him what he ordered Sam, Jared and Paul to do to me, then maybe you'll understand why you and your kind are nothing but filth to me," I whisper as I yank myself from his grasp and get into the car._


	2. Chapter 1

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, I'm just playing around with it._

Ch. 1: Eight Years

RPOV

It was September 13th, and I was cuddled up next to Carlisle in First Class, Edward was in one of the seats behind us, next to some pathetic girl that kept drooling over him. Eight years ago, today, my family was destroyed by a single decision. My brother's human ex-girlfriend, Bella Swan, had given herself a paper cut as she opened a present at her birthday party. Jasper tried to attack the girl, which caused Edward to push her out of the way and get injured more.

Bella was escorted home and when Edward returned, he told us we needed to move and sever all ties with the human. An invisible line was drawn as Esme, Emmett, Alice and Jasper argued that we should stay. That leaving would destroy Bella because she loved my brother and our family with her whole heart. In the end, their argument was ignored.

We'd gone up to stay with the Denali Coven in Alaska to plan out what to do next. A month into our stay, Kate and Irina joined with Laurent and Victoria in creating a Newborn Army to get revenge for James' death. The Volturi showed up and eliminated the threat. Carlisle decided we should move to Ithaca so that Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar could morn in peace. The day after his announcement, Emmett and Esme handed me and Carlisle each a set of Divorce papers. They said that they could no longer be with people that didn't respect their opinions or feelings.

The Platt Family (Esme, Emmett, Alice and Jasper) left for Isle Esme after the papers were signed, while we remaining Cullen's moved to Ithaca as planned. At first, I wanted to lay the blame for everything on Bella as I remembered everything my family once had. It'd taken a couple of years before I realized the truth. Until that last move to Forks, my family had just been going through the motions. Carlisle was our head and Esme our heart but something was missing. Then, for one brief shining moment, we were a real family. The difference was that we'd found what was missing in a certain chocolate-eyed brunette human; Bella Swan was our soul.

During those first few years, Carlisle and I comforted each other. Over time, we fell in love and got married. Ironically, it happened on the same day as Emmett and Tanya's wedding.

Over the past year, Esme and I have talked about brining the family back together. After repeated assurances on mine, my husband's and Edward's part that things would be different, she agreed. We were on our way to meet them at Denali. Emmett and Tanya weren't going to be there because they wanted some time alone. Eventually, they'd join us.

The plane landed and I noticed Esme, Jasper and Alice were waiting for us. After we had all exchanged hugs and hello, we picked up our luggage then drove to Eleazar's place in a bit of an awkward silence. Obviously, we needed time before we were comfortable with each other again.

EPOV

I ignored the simpering girl next to me on the flight to Alaska; her thoughts were nothing that I had not encountered thousands of times before. Just for an instant, I wanted to drop my carefully crafted mask then show her the dead thing that I truly was. For ninety years I simply existed as a vampire, never changing. Then for the flash of an instant, I was loved by the most selfless creature I had ever encountered and it changed me profoundly but then I threw her away as if she were garbage because I had been afraid.

I never felt that I deserved her love and had been afraid she would finally realize that then run away from me. The tragic events of her 18th birthday party were just the excuse I needed for a preemptive strike. I decided she would be better off if I left but it wasn't just mine and Bella's lives that were annihilated that day. I destroyed my family as well and proved myself to be the soulless monster I had always known I was.

The past eight years, I have been an empty shell; nothing more than a zombie. At first my misery was shared by Rose and Carlisle but when they fell in love and at least partially healed, I needed distractions. Because soulless monsters had no need for gentlemanly behavior, I allowed my baser self have more control. I attempted to fill the gnawing void inside of me with the carnal delights of humans and vampires alike. It started with women but eventually branched out to encompass anyone foolish enough to succumb to my charms of either gender.

As much as I wanted the inane ramblings of my neighbor to shut up, airline policy changes in the post 9/11 world made it impossible for a couple to sneak off to the bathroom and join the Mile High Club. That meant I was unable to drag the girl somewhere then shove my manhood down her throat to end her talking. Instead, I wallowed and the edges of the void started to pulse.

I went through the motions of greeting the missing members of my family after the plane landed then zoned out for the drive to Denali.

EsPOV

The drive to Carmen and Eleazar's home was a bit awkward. There was a long way to go before we all would be a family again. I had to admit that Carlisle and Rose looked good together then again, I had always known that. Edward's appearance was the most shocking. During my family's travels over the years, stories of his exploits had reached me and I found myself disappointed in my former son.

As I drove, I glanced at Alice in the rear view mirror; there was an expectant look in her eyes. A look that had been there for a few months now, this trip and the timing of our reconciliation with the Cullen's were all her idea. My pixie like daughter knew something but she refused to share. I pushed my musings over what it might be out of my mind. If there was a problem then Alice would have told us.

Without wondering what Alice knew to distract me, the memory of what this exact day was slipped to the forefront of my mind. Sorrow coursed through me as I remembered the girl that had stolen our hearts and we were forced to leave behind. Today was her twenty-eighth birthday. Somehow, it seemed right that we try to rebuild on family on this day when it was virtually destroyed on her eighteenth birthday.

An hour later, I stopped the Navigator I had rented in front of our friends' new house. The old home of the Denali Coven was damaged during the fight with the Newborns, so they tore down the remnants then built a new one. The current house looked liked a three-story Alpine Lodge, at least from the outside. We left the car and were met by Carmen as the Spanish vampire rushed out the door to greet us.

She gave us each a kiss and a hug then led us inside. The interior of the house continued the theme of the exterior and looked like something that could be found at a ski resort. Eleazar greeted us in the large family room then told us where our rooms were located. Then he turned to his mate.

"She will be here any minute," he told her, his English laced with the Castilian accent they both shared.

I arched my eyebrow in question and he quickly explained.

"Another of our friends is coming to stay with us for a time. She is mostly human, but I doubt you will have a problem with that. She already knows about vampires but there are some rules you must follow while she is here. First, do not ask her name, if she accepts you into her circle then she will tell you. Second, only ask her direct questions but do not expect her to elaborate on the answers or for her responses to be above a whisper. After you are accepted she will engage in conversation and speak at a normal volume.

"Third, because of her training do not attempt any physical contact or sudden movement in her direction; human or not, the woman is lethal, especially to our kind. Fourth, like Jasper, she has scars. They may not be as numerous and you might find them horrific, but she is proud of every one of them. Please try not to stare. Finally, never insult the Volturi in her presence or you might be ashes before you finish your sentence," he told us.

My family and I were shocked by the time he finished. Who was this human that required the kind of rules that were just explained to us? Regardless of any training she might have had, how could a human be lethal to a vampire? I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of a motorcycle coming up the drive. Carmen threw open the door then flashed outside before it stopped. I noticed the woman's heartbeat was slower than normal just before the hauntingly familiar scent of freesias drifted through the front door. Alice acted without thinking.

APOV

"BELLA," I screamed as I launched myself at the poor girl after her scent registered.

I was in midair when I remembered the third rule. Bella's eyes flashed with anger then recognition and an evil smirk graced her lips. The vision of my pending humiliation came to me a fraction of a second too late. The human ran forward in a crouch then jumped up so her shoulder hit my abdomen. My forward momentum combined with the force of her blow made me land on my back with my long lost best friend straddling my chest. She wore a smug smile as she looked down at me and I heard everyone else snicker. I was never going to be allowed to live this down.

While I was prone, her appearance finally registered and I noticed the scar on her face. Gingerly, I reached up then ran a finger along it.

"They never got what they wanted," she whispered in a proud tone as she helped me to my feet.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower and get comfortable before I greet anyone else," she continued before I could ask any questions.

She brushed her way past everyone else then disappeared upstairs. The sound of a shower running reached us a minute later. I looked back at my family and found everyone but Edward looked even more stunned than before. My idiot brother, on the other hand, looked like he was being burned alive. Even without his power I knew why; all he had focused on was the scar.

All of us went back inside and waited for our missing piece to rejoin us. There was the sound of a gunshot as Carmen smacked Edward.

"You are the bastard that left her in the woods," she seethed.

Eleazar held his wife and kept her from attacking my brother further. From the anger in his expression everyone saw how much he wanted to take a shot or two himself. I had always wondered what happened the day he left Bella. At the time, I'd been too upset to try to see a vision of it. It looked like Edward had a lot of explaining to do.

"Carmen, El, relax. It's obvious he never told anybody what happened that day. Besides, it really is my story to tell. Why don't you two go on a hunt and I'll share it with them," Bella whispered from the foot of the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just this story idea._

**AN: I made a typo in Ch 1, Bella is 26 not 28. **

Ch. 2: The First Cut is the Deepest

BPOV

When I'd come downstairs from my shower it looked like Carmen was ready to rip Edward to shreds, and the fucker deserved it with all the shit he'd pulled over the past several years. But this wasn't the time to dwell on it, once the order was given then it was a whole other ball game. I made my presence known then convinced her and Eleazar that they needed to hunt while I told my story. The male Spaniard gave me a roguish grin when I called him "El." Everyone other than his mate looked confused by the name.

"When we first met Bella, she said that I looked hotter than Antonio Banderas in Once Upon a Time in Mexico. After I laughed, Carmen told her that I played Spanish guitar so she started calling me El Mariachi which was later shortened to just El," he told the others in that accent that made me weak in the knees, at least when it was Carmen speaking.

The two Denali's disappeared after Eleazar's explanation. From the dirty looks his wife shot towards Edward, it was obvious she preferred to stay. Carmen knew how to pick and choose her battles with both El and I and she realized that this was something that I needed to do on my own. I doubted the two would stray too far from the house.

Tension was thick in the air after they left and my former family shifted uncomfortably as they waited for me to begin. I took a couple of deep breaths then blew them out in order to prolong the moment. My body was a veritable road map of my past and Alice's pointed look at my left cheek let me know that I had to start at the beginning.

"You all remember my eighteenth birthday party but you don't know what happened afterwards," I began in whisper that was both emotionless and authoritative, "For days, Edward was distant then finally after school, one day, he asked if we could talk. He met me back at my house then led me down the trail into the woods. He explained that the rest of you had already left and he was going to join you. Before I could argue, he told me that you had never loved me and only humored his attachment to his human pet. That he didn't love me and how I was no good for him, after which he ran off further into the woods. Like a lovesick idiot, I tried to follow until the heartbreak became too much and I collapsed on the forest floor.

"I was so distraught that I didn't even realize that it had gotten late or started to rain at some point. Sam Uley, the Alpha of the La Push wolves, found me and headed back to my home. Unfortunately, we never made it because a Newborn vampire was on a killing spree at the reservation. The other two wolves intercepted us to relay the news, Jared and Paul…I never heard their last names. The three men took me to an isolated cottage and Paul watched me while Sam and Jared hunted down the Newborn. Turned out to be a girl named Leah Clearwater, the Alpha's ex but they never caught her.

"They came back with Billy Black, a friend of Charlie's, and all four of them began to interrogate me demanding to know which Cullen leech had turned Leah. I told them I didn't know what they were talking about. Billy gave them permission to have at me until I gave them the answers they wanted. Paul used a knife to cut my face because he thought I was just some vane bitch," I paused and traced the scar on my left cheek, "I didn't say anything, just endured the sting. Then the fuckers stepped it up a notch and started breaking bones when I didn't answer their questions.

"Despite the pain, you were my family and I wasn't going to betray you. Billy left after a couple of hours and the wolves used his absence as unspoken approval to rape me in between breaking bones and beating me. After twelve hours, they exhausted themselves but they never got anything from me. While they slept, Leah snuck in through the back door and rescued me with Demitri and Felix of the Volturi.

"I was told that Leah and her cousin, Emily Young had been having an argument on First Beach when some nomad popped up out of the water and attacked them. Emily was bitten first, so she woke from the transformation first and went on a feeding frenzy. When Leah woke, she knew what she'd become but knew she didn't want to kill anyone in her tribe. She tracked down her cousin and destroyed her. The wolves had mistaken her for the killer so she ran south and eventually was found by the two Volturi just past the Oregon/California border.

"Leah told them about her Tribal legends and thought that the Cullen's were in danger. They rushed back to Forks but found your house empty but found my scent then tracked it back to the cottage. My father was called and told the basics of what happened but when he confronted Sam, the Tribal Council gave him an alibi. Charlie feared for my safety and Demitri convinced him to let me go into "Protective Custody", that's how I ended up in a hospital in Volterra to treat my injuries.

"As I recuperated, I learned about the truth about the Volturi. That whole image of being nothing but a power hungry coven of ancients was just a smoke screen. In reality, they wanted to keep their people, as well as innocent humans, safe from threats. They might drink human blood but they tried not to be monsters about it. They accepted what they were and lived with it the best they could, not unlike you. Sometimes they needed to be ruthless but it was not the norm. Not long after I got to Italy, Caius came to speak with me and told me about the Ghost Legion.

"The Legion was a military organization that recruited gifted humans and trained them. It was the first step to becoming one of the Volturi Guard. I had always wanted to be part of something greater than myself and protect everything that I loved. The first thing I did when I was released from the hospital was kneel before the Kings and pledge my life to the Volturi then requested to join the Ghost Legion. I haven't regretted that decision.

"During a war game at the end of my training, my unit was attacked by a true werewolf. The furry bastard raked his claws down my right arm, hence the scars that go from my shoulder to my wrist. I stabbed it with a venom coated silver knife and earned my Eagle for the kill. The cris-crossed scars on my back were from when I knocked a kid out of the path of a charging werewolf. The various bite and claw marks on my left arm and legs are from missions, including the new set on the front of my right hip. That's pretty much the short version of my story," I finished and the collected group of vampires stared at me in astonishment.

EsPOV

I had seen when Bella had come downstairs, her hair still damp from the shower, in yoga shorts and a tank top. There were about a dozen scars from vampire bites down her left arm and both of her calves; claw marks scarred down her right arm, right hip and diagonally along the sides of both thighs. She stood with a confidence that screamed she was the most dangerous thing in the room. Just before she started her story, she sent a look to Jasper that was an invitation to challenge that assessment. The former soldier just smirked in response.

During the last eight years, the younger human had really grown into her body. She had the kind of curves most women would die for. The scars on her cheek and the rest of her body did little to detract from her appearance. In fact, they enhanced it to the point that she had a savage beauty. Bella was an Amazon Goddess that would destroy anyone that threatened what she held dear. For the first time in my existence, I felt sexually attracted to a woman but she started speaking before I became too aroused.

Everyone's emotions fluctuated between pain, horror and anger as she told her story. Nobody wanted to believe Edward had the balls to say those things let alone just abandon her in the woods. It was more than obvious that we all wanted a piece of my pathetic excuse for a son. He growled halfheartedly as he read the thoughts of our family. By the time she finished, we were all staring in shocked silence. Too bad Edward was the first to recover.

"Bella please forgive me," he started to say by was cut off.

"I don't care to hear your excuses, Edward. When we were together, I was just a confused teenager. There was a reason I never had a boy friend before you and it took a while for me to admit that I'm a lesbian. Besides, even if I still was into men and loved you, I couldn't be with you. Over the past eight years, you've become not just a man-whore but unbalanced as well. On two separate occasions, you came close to revealing the existence of vampires to the mortal world. Once, during Carnival in Rio and the other time when you attended a Swingers Convention in Las Vegas. The only thing that has prevented the Guard from coming after you is Carlisle's position. Unfortunately, that hasn't stopped the Kings from issuing your Death Warrant. You fuck up one more time and I'll be the one the send to Sanction your ass with extreme prejudice," Bella hissed with a deadly edge to her whisper.

Yet again, my family found themselves stunned into silence. However, there was one part of her response that puzzled me.

"What did you mean about Carlisle's position," I asked after a minute.

"During his time in Volterra, he impressed my Masters so much that they named him a Volturi Prince. Should something happen and one of the Kings is destroyed then Carlisle would assume the vacant throne. How do you think you got away with revealing your nature to a human without getting punished? He notified them as soon as Edward decided to pursue me," the twenty-six year old replied as if that were common knowledge.

All eyes focused on my ex-husband as he shrugged then looked sheepish. We had all wondered about the exact nature of Carlisle's stay with the Volturi and why we had to visit Volterra every couple of decades. Eleazar and Carmen returned just as Bella dropped that little bombshell and it was quite clear that it was old news to them.

Alice asked her former best friend if we could hug her. Just for a second, I thought I had seen her eyes go unfocused but then she nodded. My pixie daughter went first followed by Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie. Jasper and Rose begged for forgiveness but Bella said there was nothing to forgive. When I embraced her, I felt a burn wherever I touched her exposed flesh. It seeped through my marble skin to my very soul, where it smoldered. Both of us gasped in shock then broke apart but I still felt that smoldering in my soul.

Edward coughed and I reluctantly stepped aside. The human woman refused to hug him. She settled for a curt nod, instead. While the others talked in the family room, I flitted to the kitchen and started to make Bella some dinner. As I worked, I wondered just what passed between the two of us.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by SM, I'm just borrowing it._

Ch. 3: The Price She Pays

EsPOV

I watched Bella eat the dinner that I had made for her and felt a strange sense of longing. A need to hold her in my arms and love her; to be her North Star, constant and unwavering, so that she find her way out of the darkness that threatened to consume her very soul. I noticed that her voice was a little bit louder when she answered questions now. She had not fully accepted us back into her life but she was getting closer to it. _What is with this driving need_, I wondered.

"When was the last time you slept Bells," Carmen asked and snapped me out of my internal ponderings.

"About two weeks ago. Between a cluster fuck of a training exorcise, the mission to Bosnia, my father's funeral and Aro's incessant harping for me to find a Mate in between each there hasn't been any time," the brunette replied as if it something trivial.

"Bella, that is not good for your health," Carlisle chided while the rest of the family looked at her with concern. Only our hosts were not shocked by the news.

"You'd be right if I were still human. Yes, I'm partially human in the fact that my heart beats, I need to eat and breathe. However, I don't need as much sleep as I use to. Its one of the side effects of using venom to heal wounds; no matter how quickly you suck it back out, I change a little more each time," Bella explained at her normal volume without realizing it.

"Fascinating, but you said it was only one of the side effects, what are the others," he pondered curiously.

"Let's see, despite my skin being normal my bones are now as hard as yours. If I exert myself then I can use vampire speed for short periods but it weakens me. My senses are at least twice as good as an ordinary human's. I need to drink blood but usually no more than a cup a week, unless I'm injured or stressed. Oh, and I can now consciously use my Gift," was her response.

Edward looked pained during the exchange and even more so when Bella mentioned drinking blood. I noticed Carmen flash into the kitchen then heard the ding of the microwave. She came back with a steaming cup of water and a foil packet, both of which she handed to the human. We all watched, fascinated, as she emptied the contents into the cup.

The water turned dark red, thickened and the smell of wolf's blood filled the room. Bella moaned contentedly as she sipped her rather surprising beverage. She looked adorable as she snuggled further into her chair, her nose crinkling as she inhaled the wonderfully rich aroma.

Carmen, Eleazar and Bella laughed when they noticed our expressions. It was the most relaxed that I had seen her since the human arrived. After a silent debate between the three of them, the Amazon Goddess spoke.

"A while back, the Volturi realized that our need to drink blood was problematic, especially for those who had mated or started families because they lived among the general populace. They found the solution in dehydrating blood into a crystalline form; just add water and bam, Cup-O-Blood. I think it was one of their better ideas," Bella told us.

"Ingenious," Jasper and Carlisle agreed at the same time.

"Well there are plenty of wolf, lynx and white shark if you would like to try some," Carmen offered.

We all accepted and Rose and I decided to try white shark while the others went for lynx. As we waited for our drinks, Bella stared at the contents of her cup. It was obvious to all of us that she thought about a day when it would be a piping hot cup of La Push Blend in her hands. My eldest daughter and I shared a look that said that day might not be so far off.

The white shark blood was surprisingly delicious. It was sweet but salty and reminded me of the salt-water taffy I used to love as a child. From Rosalie's reaction, it was the same for her.

"I cannot believe you drink animal blood, Bella," Edward cried incredulously.

"Most members of the Legion do, Edward," she retorted coldly then closed her eyes and winced in pain while clutching her heart.

The pain seemed to be over almost before it started but when Bella opened her eyes; they were unfocused and focused on the wretch that was my eldest son. She gasped as her eyes came back into focus. When she stood up, her whole demeanor had changed and the room seemed like it was filled with her aura, for lack of a better term.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, for your crimes you are seconds away from your Kings giving the order to end your life. There is yet a chance for redemption if you choose to take it. Five lives hang in the balance, what is your choice," Captain Swan demanded.

"I will do anything," Edward choked out.

Carmen handed the Legionnaire a cell phone. Without taking her eyes off the distraught vampire in front of her, she dialed. After five rings, the line clicked.

"Master Aro, Trisha Todd has died. Edward Cullen as agreed to take responsibility for his get so there is no need to issue the Termination Order yet," she said curtly then ended the call.

"Edward, there will be a plane ticket waiting for you at the airport in Anchorage. You've been given a reason to live, don't dwell on the past and don't fail. Leave," Bella commented.

Once she finished speaking, the scarred Angel looked like she might collapse from exhaustion. Without another word, Bella disappeared upstairs while we stared after her confused but not before she looked me in the eyes. _Don't fear me, _they pleaded.

A half hour passed as I stared at the empty spot where Bella had stood. I had been barely aware of the hushed argument demanding answers between Carlisle and Eleazar or when Edward left to catch his flight. I re-joined the others but had my heart nearly torn from my chest when the human whimper in pain. Carmen and Alice shot me sympathetic looks.

"Bella has been plagued by nightmares since her rescue. They have gotten worse as the result of some of her missions with the Legion. I have never met a more selfless creature, but there are times when she must do unspeakable things to keep us safe. Her nightmares are the price she willingly pays so no one else has to do them. Usually, Heidi or Rennata hold her and offer comfort while she sleeps. Aro has recently forbidden them from doing so any more. That is why she puts off sleep for as long as she can.

"She is much beloved by our Kings and they worry for her health and sanity. That is why Aro has been hounding the poor dear to find a Mate. He forced her to take the next six months off in the hopes that she will look for one. Unfortunately, much like with human soldiers, being the Mate of a Legionnaire or a Volturi Guard is a calling onto itself. Nothing short of a Soul Mate will do," the Spanish woman explained sadly.

My mind was filled with so many questions but the sleeping woman upstairs started to whimper and beg. I gave in to my need and flew up the stairs then went into her room. After a second's hesitation, I crawled under the covers and wrapped the tormented beauty in my arms. Immediately, she quieted down and all was right with the world. It felt natural to have her in my arms while I whispered soothing words in her ear. The burning sensation bled through my skin and made my soul smolder again. As much as I wanted to puzzle through these new feelings, I was too entranced by Bella to care.

A tingle of excitement shot through me when she sighed my name and snuggled closer into my embrace. Gently, so as not to wake her, I started to trace the scars on her left arm and back. Bella shifted slightly then her own arms snaked around me. I kissed her on the forehead and watched over her as she slept peacefully through the night.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story idea. Everything else is owned by SM._

Ch. 4: Forcing the Issue

EsPOV

It had been four hours since sunrise and the Scarred Angel still slept peacefully in my arms. After the first couple of hours of just marveling in her presence, my mind wandered over the strange new feelings I was experiencing. Now, in the light of day, I understood that they had been there when Bella first came into our lives. The problem was that because of the situation at the time I never really paid attention to them.

I remembered the day Edward brought her home to meet the family; my non-beating heart seemed to flutter, which I attributed to the joyous smile on my son's face as he looked at her. I was amazed at how considerate she'd been to eat before hand, even though we made dinner for her, just because she knew we did not eat food. When I hugged her for the first time, I felt tingles along all the points where our bodies were in contact. Again, I passed off the effect as being related to the change she caused in Edward.

Then there was that debacle with that sadistic James. I had been more distraught than my son had when I realized how close we had come…no, how close I had come, to losing her. Bella recovered from her injuries and that summer was one of the best in my existence all because that beautiful creature had brightened our lives. The reason I fought so hard against abandoning her was that it felt like Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie were attempting to rip away half of my soul.

As I looked back into the past, I realized that I had always loved her. That I was in love with Isabella Marie Swan, my Scarred Angel, my Amazon Goddess. I also understood why Jasper had never really been consumed with guilt over his actions because Alice had seen all of this back then. The timing of this reconciliation of the family was done purposefully to coincide with Bella's visit to Denali so that I would see that the human was, and always had been, my Soul Mate. I gasped at my epiphany.

"Finally," I heard Carmen and Alice mutter from downstairs.

Bella stirred in my arms then woke up. She looked slightly confused by her surroundings at first but that quickly faded when she rolled over and looked at me. A brief storm of emotions passed through her eyes; happiness and contentment were followed by sadness and longing. The last emotion I witness nearly tore out my heart, desolation. The warrior quickly put her game face on but not fast enough, my new goal had become to ensure that she never experienced that particular emotion again.

"Good morning, how about you jump in the shower and I will get started on breakfast," I murmured to her softly.

The human nodded then left the bed and went straight into the bathroom. I went downstairs, my mind trying to find a way to explain my feeling to her. Eleazar met me at the bottom of the stairs with a guilty expression.

"I am sorry, but it has to be this way," the Spanish vampire apologized before he threw me over his shoulder and ran out of the house.

As soon as we were outside, Eleazar jumped into the trees. He jumped at vampire speed from treetop to treetop and ignored my demands for answers. All too soon, we were once more on the ground and he walked into the Cullen house that was on the other side of the Denali National Park. He set me down on the couch then instructed me to wait twenty minutes and remember my Change. He then left and I noticed the three life-sized stuffed dolls made up to look like James, Victoria and Laurent.

BPOV

I stood under the hot water in the shower and thought about how good it felt to wake up in Esme's arms this morning. It was more than good actually, it felt natural. Even back when I was with Edward, I'd always had a crush on the caramel haired, older, woman. I'd always thought that Eddie-boy was out of my league back then, and I was positive that Esme was out of my league now. The compassionate Angel of a vampire deserved far better that some freak whose idea of fun was baiting Children of the Moon then fighting them after they were thoroughly pissed off.

After I finished my shower, I went down to the kitchen to have a nosh. El had just walked in when I started to eat. Despite all the couples doing their own thing in various parts of the family room, they all seemed to be waiting for something to happen. I found myself missing Esme's comforting presence then realized she wasn't in the house. _She must be out hunting,_ I thought as I shoveled a short stack of pancakes into my mouth. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my web, but couldn't find any other vampires other than those in the house.

I was about to eat my last bite of pancakes when a searing pain carved at my heart and I doubled over. The pain was more intense than I'd ever felt before but I fought my way through it and focused as hard as I could on my web. All the strands that connected to me were fine. The pain appeared to emanate from some kind of phantom connection. Slowly, I opened my eyes but kept them slightly unfocused. Instantly, the nebulous strand solidified and became real then settled on my heart. A thick golden thread shot out from my chest and into the unknown as it pulsed with pain and fear.

"Golden thread," I whispered before instinct had taken over and I ran from the house.

I was beyond reason so I pushed myself to run at vampire speed. Using it in a combat situation was one thing but balls out running was something completely different. It barely registered when my exposed skin started to feel the effects of friction burn. I burst through a door and only saw three threats looming over a shape at the end of the thread; the shape of my Soul Mate.

The world became a red haze as I ripped through them with my teeth and hands. In the back of my mind, something was very wrong with situation but I was too far gone to comprehend. As soon as the danger was neutralized, my instincts bled into the background and the adrenaline level dropped. I'd pushed myself so hard that before I'd been able to make a rational thought, I blacked out.

The first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness was Esme leaning over me with concern in her eyes while she tried to control a giggle fit. When I gave her a questioning look, she lost it and started laughing. That was when I noticed that I was covered white fluff. I snagged a bit of it then brought up to my face for a closer inspection and discovered it was down.

"Why am I covered in feathers," I asked slightly miffed because the woman I just found out was my Soul Mate was laughing her ass off.

My Angel pointed and I followed her finger with my eyes and I found the remains of the stuffed dummies that I had thought were threats. I also took in the scents of the room and discovered those of Alice, Carmen and Eleazar. The light bulb went off and I realized that those three had known that Esme was my Soul Mate and decided to force the issue. I was going to kick some major ass when I got cleaned up and made it back home. Esme seemed to read my thoughts.

"Why don't we get you into a shower and clean you off," she purred seductively.

I saw the lust in her eyes when I looked back at her. My own lust flared along with the driving need to mark her as mine. I followed behind her, gladly, as she led me upstairs.

EPOV

I had flown from Anchorage to SeaTac and was no closer to figuring things out than I had been before I left. As I left the plane and entered the terminal, I was met by the last person I would ever had expected; Charlie Swan. The older human's thoughts showed his disgust at me for not just what happened with Bella but for something else as well. My steps faltered when I heard him think about how four of the girls that I had sex with during the past year had died given birth to my half-breed children.

"I had no idea that was possible," I started to apologize but stopped.

We had reached the entrance and I observed two women, both Native American, holding two small bundles apiece. The older woman was obviously human but the younger one was a vampire. As soon as my eyes locked on hers, nothing else mattered. I knew that I would love her for eternity and give her anything her heart desired.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: Pssst. Come here, I gotta a secret to tell you. SM owns Twilight._

**AN: This Chapter should clear up the Charlie thing and explain Bella's gift. That being said, time for a little update on my stories: You're on the Air has a maybe three more chapters left but I'm already planning a sequel. Cullen's Hound also only has about three chapters left. I'm not sure how many chapters are left in Twilight Walker but I'm already planning its sequel. Sun and Moon will continue to be on Hiatus for a little while longer but I think I know what direction I'm going to take the story now. Tidings of Comfort and Joy will have a new chapter by Wednesday. I've been requested to do a Pirates/Twilight cross-over but I'm working on a sequel to Pixie in Training, and a few other ideas as well.**

Ch. 5: Jiminy Cricket, Imprinting and the Web

LPOV

As soon as Aro called me to let me know that Doucheward Cullen was flying in from Anchorage, I knew it was trouble. That pathetic fuck was directly responsible for what happened to my sister. Yeah, Bella was my sister long before my mom and her dad got married. She was the one that encouraged me to take up the whole vegetarian vampire lifestyle, as well convince me to look beyond the image to see the Volturi for what they really were. I'd been a faithful vegetarian and member of the Guard ever since.

Mom and I were each holding two babies; she held the oldest while had the youngest. Her snort of amusement drew my attention. When I asked her what was up, she told me that the scumbag had arrived and was staring at an empty space next to him. I wondered why then remembered the Ceremony that Charlie made Mom perform just before he died; his spirit was now tied to Edward for eternity so that he could torment the vampire like some pissed off Jiminy Cricket. I had to laugh myself and almost felt sorry for him because Charlie wasn't just angry about Bells but the four innocent girls the man-slut had knocked up.

It was obvious that he hadn't realized that Charlie was a ghost yet because Cullen whispered something in responses to my late stepfather's thoughts. His voice was like velvet and made me long to hear his voice again. When he looked into my eyes, the world ceased to exist and he became the center of my Universe. I needed to love him and keep him safe.

"Fuck," I muttered and Mom noticed my horrified expression as I realized that I'd just imprinted on the biggest prick on the planet.

My mother gave me a sympathetic look before I remembered that the asshole was a mind reader. I tried to think of everything but imprinting but that only made me focus on it more. Edward's expression changed from one of complete adoration to a shit-eating grin. I spun on my heel then headed to the car while he followed behind me like a lovesick puppy and Mom laughed her ass off. After all the shit I talked about not needing a useless man, Karma had to bitch slap me like this. If it had happened to somebody else, I'd have been laughing too.

Part of me was disgusted by the turn of events but an even larger part wondered what Edward Cullen looked like without the clothes. More than a few of my vampire friends had sampled his wares and my core dripped with anticipation. All I wanted to do was fuck him to the point that his dick snaps off. I growled when I heard his soft chuckling behind me. This was going to be a jacked up eternity. _Why me,_ I wondered as I placed my charges into their respective car seats.

BPOV

The shower was the first time that I'd seen Esme's naked body. The pink nipples on her full breasts were hard and begged for attention. As soon as she finished helping me clean the down from my body, I washed her. I had taken my time as I washed her in turn, my hands explored her body. It was her moan when my hand brushed along her inner thigh that ended the shower.

I picked her up then rushed to the nearest bedroom but didn't notice the décor as I placed her gently on the bed. My lips crushed into hers while my fingertips traced patterns lightly across her exposed flesh. Without warning, I found our positions flipped and the caramel haired seductress was on top of me. She deepened the kiss but when I tried to fight for dominance, she growled then forced her tongue into my mouth. The soldier screamed to fight back, to take charge but as my thighs became soaked with my arousal, something inside of me clicked.

I realized that there was no need to be in control with Esme because she was my Soul Mate. All she wanted to do was love me and would never judge me. My body relaxed as I let my control slip away and my lover broke the kiss long enough for me to catch my breath and her to howl in victory. Passion burned in her eyes as she looked down at me.

Her teeth nipped down my neck to my breasts while the fingers of her left hand teased back and forth along my slit. She worried first one nipple then the other with her teeth and tongue until center ached for attention.

"Please, baby…," I begged and whimpered with need.

Two of her fingers forced their way inside and I hissed in pleasure as they thrust in and out. Her mouth made the southward journey and finally reached my clit. Just like with my nipples, she worried that sensitive bundle of nerves until the pressure was too much.

"Esssmeee," I screamed as my orgasm exploded from the depths of my being.

The minx licked her fingers clean before she curled up next to me. Unfortunately, for her, the Captain had come out to play and my new recruit needed to be put through her paces.

EsPOV

I had never been dominant sexually in my entire existence but when Bella carried me into Emmett and Rosalie's old room then laid me on the bed; I felt that I had to. When my mate screamed my name during her powerful orgasm, it was a heady rush. However, it was nothing compared to when Bella asserted herself. The last time I had cum so hard and often or screamed as loud was during a brief fling I had with a nomad named Garrett about two years ago.

This was undeniably different. With Garrett, it was more about physical gratification. With Bella, an emotional and spiritual connection made the gratification a thousand times better. My Amazon Goddess was very demanding sexually but she made sure that I was beyond sated and just a little bit sore, but in a good way. I watched her eyes go slightly unfocused as she looked at me, and then the most beautiful smile lit her face. As much as staying in bed cuddled together appealed to us, we both knew we needed to get back to the others. Besides, Bella needed lunch and possibly a couple of cups of blood before I worshipped her body again.

We got dressed, I found some old clothes of Rose's for her to wear, then went back to the Denali's house hand in hand. The three conspirators wore smug smiles as they watched us come into the house. It wasn't until everyone else smirked that I realized the two of us still smelled like sex. Eleazar looked a little frightened as I made my way into the kitchen to fix Bella's lunch and she stalked into the family room.

"It wasn't nice to force things, El," my mate growled.

"Please, if we hadn't forced the issue you would've been clueless and Aro never would've gotten off your back. If you hadn't found a mate then he was going to force you to be with some vampire named Bree," Alice chimed in.

CPOV

The events of last night and this morning were very puzzling. First, Bella has a bout of pain and Edward's forced departure. Then during her breakfast, she had an even stronger bout of pain then rushed out of here. The only explanation we received was Carmen telling us the Esme and Bella were mates and the scent of their recent lovemaking clung to them when they returned but I was still confused.

"Bella, this morning you were in pain then you ran out of the house saying something about a golden thread," I inquired.

"It was one of the manifestations of my Gift. I guess Eleazar didn't tell you about it," she replied then gave an exasperated look at the Spaniard.

When I shook my head she continued, "There really is no name for my Gift so we call a Psi-Web, there are these tendrils or strands that shoot out from me and manifest in four separate ways. The strands are tightly coiled around my mind and act as a Shield against vampires with mental powers. The other three effects are like having Demitri's, Marcus' and Jasper's powers all rolled into one. This means that I can see relationships as well as sense and influence emotions. The tracking aspect is more of sensing the direction of a threat and its nature, what type of supernatural thing it is. The golden thread I mentioned this morning is the link that exists between soul mates. The bond between normal mates is silver. I was in pain because El told Esme to remember her change and I felt her pain through the bond. When I recognized the nature of the bond, I reacted on instinct. The only other time that I feel pain is when somebody's bond to me is severed, usually because of death."

She went on to explain about Edward and the four hybrid children he sired because male vampires can still impregnate human females. Bella had given him the choice of "nutting up", as she put it, and taking responsibility for them or death. I felt Rose stiffen beside me and knew my love was fighting against an old sadness. All she had ever wanted in her human life was to be a mother. I regretted that it could never happen now.

"Rose, because Edward is not the first vampire impregnate human women, the Volturi have done a lot of research into vampire reproduction and learned how to harvest a female vampire's eggs. They can be fertilized and implanted into a surrogate. The most viable hosts tend to be Legionnaires because we tend to be part vampire and are strong enough to handle the pregnancy. There are currently five women in the Legion and Gianna would be your best bet to ask. If she or the others turn you down, I would be honored to do it for you," Bella said soothingly when she noticed Rosalie's distress and guessed the cause.

"Really," the blonde vampire whispered with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Of course, Rose, we're family and I'll do whatever it takes to keep my family safe and happy," the brunette responded sincerely.

Much like Alice had done yesterday, my mate had forgotten the third rule until it was too late and she had already launched herself at Bella. My pixie like daughter huffed when all the other girl did was laugh and hug Rose. Esme had a look of pride at the offer her mate had made. My human daughter really was a selfless creature. The moment was broken when Emmett called to say he and Tanya would arrive in a couple of hours and Bella went to eat lunch.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I'm just playing with it for a while._

Ch. 6: With Your Shield or On It

BPOV

It had been two weeks since I realized that Esme was my Soul Mate and we were practically joined at the hip. Outside of the four hours we spent with the others, most of our time was spent at the Cullen place by ourselves. I needed the segregation in order to fully open up to her. Only when we were alone was I able to relax and simply be.

On the battlefield or in the training room, I was a Goddess of Destruction whose word was law and commands obeyed. With my love, I was just Bella, submissive to the love and caring of my mate. Esme had earned that submission by loving me unconditionally. She never flinched or judged me when I told her everything about my past, the detailed stories behind every scar and the truth about what I had to do to keep our world safe. When the tears fell from my eyes from reliving the memories and fear of her rejection, she just kissed them away then told me how proud she was of the strong woman that I'd become.

I'd led my Angel back to the Denali place and was currently kicking Emmett's ass at Halo when my phone began to emit a loud klaxon. Carmen stiffened slightly at the table where she was taking with Esme, Rosalie and Tanya. Eleazar flashed to my side as I picked up the phone and pressed the green button.

"Captain, we have just received a distress call from a Coven on the far eastern border of Russia. Your team has been activated," Caius said succinctly then ended the call.

The three Kings had been thrilled when I informed them that I'd found my Soul Mate in Esme. I knew that they'd been worried about me being alone and wouldn't have called me back into action if it weren't important. Protocol for situations like this was that a Saber was already in-bound for extraction, the rest of my team on board. Eleazar twisted a bronze sculpture of El Cid that was on the mantle ninety degrees. A secret door popped open and I went inside the hidden armory to change then gear up.

I stepped back into the living room just as the Saber could be heard in the distance. Gone was the carefree Bella of the past couple of weeks; Captain Swan was back in charge and ready to play. I gave everyone a curt nod of goodbye as I stalked toward the door.

"Legionnaire," Esme called as I reached the door, so I turned to face her.

"With your shield or on it," she finished. Love, worry and pride were in her eyes as I brushed a finger down her cheek.

"Yes, m'lady," I replied then spun on my heel and marched to the waiting helicopter.

EsPOV

I traced where Bella had stroked my cheek as the helicopter lifted off. That simple touch had conveyed everything that hardened warrior couldn't voice at the time. All of her love and the silent promise to come back to me, one way or another. Carmen and Eleazar gave me an understanding look while the others were just shocked that Bella walked out the door without saying anything else. The need to defend my Amazon Goddess surged up.

"Words were unnecessary because I know that she loves me. Keeping her emotions in check is part of how Bella prepares for the coming fight," I explained while glaring at them and they grumbled apologies.

The rest of the day passed normally, on the surface. Alice and Carmen were talking to me about going to see a new art exhibit that opened up. I nodded in half-hearted agreement when I noticed something that had escaped my attention in the past. The nine vampires in the house were segregated into three groups. My mind went through memories of all the times that my family and the Denali's had gotten together and the same segregation was in each of them.

Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Tanya all sat on the couch and watched a baseball game on television. Jasper and Eleazar stood a little apart from them discussing history but every now and then commented on the game or my ex-husband would make an observation about some historical point. I also noticed that the two men were positioned in such a way that the doors and windows were in view. Once and a while, they would casually glance at them.

Just like in the past, the civilians were in one group, the warriors in another and the "Army Wives" in third. Unlike the past, where I had been with the civilians, I was now counted among the exclusive third group. My pixie like daughter and my friend both smiled at me when my epiphany played out in the expression that I wore.

The game ended and the three groups mingled and yet somehow remained defined. This new perception of group dynamics was going to take a while to get use to. I was about to go for a hunt when I heard Alice gasp. When I looked, her expression was haunted.

"THE DISTRESS CALL WAS A HOAX. BELLA'S TEAM IS GOING TO BE AMBUSHED," the diminutive vampire wailed and my dead heart seized.


	8. Book 2 Prologue

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

Book 2: Guard Prologue: Bushwhacked

_ After making it to the coast, the Saber crossed the straits that separated Russia from Alaska well below radar range. The air in the interior seemed calm; an untrained eye wouldn't have noticed that the Squad was ready for action. While the engaged in friendly banter, Bull handed me a file with all the intel for our current mission._

_ At 0540 Hours, today, the Volturi received a call from Schlomo Petrov, the leader of the Eastern Russian Coven. He stated that a pack of Children of the Moon had taken up residence and his people were unable to handle the situation. From what they'd been able to gather was that there were seven members in the pack. Seven True Werewolves against three vamps was hardly fair odds. Lucky for them, my Squad was more than a match for enemy forces._

_ We were ten kilometers away from the landing zone when we passed over a village. My Psi-Web stared going into overdrive and there were only a few seconds between the time I hit the button to dump the four body sized containers on the bottom of the helicopter before something hit the tail and exploded. The Saber began to spin out of control, when the crippled aircraft was roughly thirty feet from the ground, we jumped._

_ The only member of the Squad that hadn't been around long enough that their bones were hardened through venom healings was Dietrich. Poor bastard broke both of his legs while the rest of us made it with only a few scratches, at most. I gave the hand signal then we all hit the deck as the Saber crashed into the ground. Thankfully, it hadn't blown up on impact._

_ I focused hard on my web and discovered just how fucked we were. My mind quickly tabulated all the red threads that indicated threats. The so-called pack of seven turned out to be twenty strong and constantly moving along the far western perimeter. If that wasn't bad enough, the village we'd passed over was completed infested with the beasts. Not just two or three werewolves, but the entire town. By the time I finished counting, that was one hundred and ten people in addition to the original pack._

_ "Fucking Petrov set us up," I fumed._

_ "How bad," Bull asked as Q dragged Dietrich to the wreckage to set his legs and inject him with venom._

_ "Twenty mutts in the original pack and they infected the entire village nearby. That's a grand total of a hundred and thirty True Werewolves and moonrise is in six hours," I explained._

_ Nothing else needed to me said, once Dietrich was settled, the rest of us dragged the containers that had been dropped back to the downed helicopter. Three of the cases contained four motion activated mini-guns with tripods. Bull and Zilla set them up at the four compass points about fifty yards out. Q arched his eyebrow in question as I opened the fourth one and strapped the four foot long metallic cylinder to my back. I dropped any other gear I had on me except for my MP-90, five clips of ammo and two venom coated silver knives, one in each boot._

_ "What the Hell are you doing," he yelled after me as I headed in the direction of the village. The others stopped what they were doing and waited for my reply._

_ "I thought I'd make a run into town and say hello to the locals," was all I said as I kept going._

_ As soon as I hit the trees, I started running at vampire speed and made it to the outskirts of the village in minutes. I stayed just inside the forest then observed everything I could._

_ Adults huddled in small groups of nervous excitement while children played in the streets too aggressively. Every single one of them was a Child of the Moon and one of those fucks shot down the Saber with a hand held missile launcher. I inhaled deeply then swaggered into the middle of the village like an Old West gunslinger. They all watched me, every step of the way. Nobody stopped me; they waited to see what I was going to do before they reacted._

_ "As I see it, there are two ways this can be played out. Option One: you stay here and live a peaceful existence without joining in on whatever your friends in the West are planning. Or, Option Two: you grow all kinds of stupid and die a firy death," I declared in a voice that was barely above an authority filled whisper._

_ The children snickered as they continued to play but the adults full on laughed. With what was about to happen, I decided to play nice and give them their moment of mirth. A minute later, one of the men stepped foreward._

_ "When the moon rises, Leechslave, we shall take much joy in killing you and the other crash survivors. Then we shall join our brethren in the Dark Country and destroy your masters, for all time," he sneered in a voice that was thickly accented._

_ Why do they always choose Option Two, I wondered sadly. The fingers of my left hand pressed a series buttons on the bottom of my makeshift pack then my right hand worked the two strap releases. I flashed out of the village before it hit the ground._

_ The Finger of God was an explosive device that had all the destructive force of a small tactical nuke without any of the radioactive aftermath. The Volturi developed it for just that reason. I was half a kilometer away when it went off, there was enough concussive force to knock me into a tree. I shook myself off and kept running but as I neared the crash site I discovered the impact had temporarily shorted out my Psi-Web. There was no way to tell how many mutts were left or anything else for that matter._


	9. Chapter 7

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: I stole the TARDIS from the Doctor and traveled back in time. I changed the timeline and now I own Twilight, all bow down and worship me. I wish; SM still owns Twilight and the stupid BBC wouldn't even let me see the TARDIS…_

Ch. 7: Sacrifice

QPOV

Dietrich was already back to normal by the time we all heard the Finger of God go off. Bull and Zilla were about to go look for the Captain when she ran back into our little clearing. There was a gash on her forehead that was still bleeding and she looked a bit dazed when she reached us. I'd anticipated something going wrong and already had water on the boil and blood packets out. I handed her a steaming cup of wolf blood then waited with the others for orders but my eyes never left the gash until it healed.

"Alright boys, drop everything but the basics. You need to kick, stroke, glide and get the fuck out of here. Move silent, fast and don't stop until you reach the straits then swim back to Alaska. When you get back on shore, head straight to the Denali place and call the General. Tell him this was a set up then say Dark Country, he'll know what it means. Bull, you've got point and Zilla bring up the rear. I'll buy you the time you need so hop to it," Captain Swan explained then removed her Eagle patch and removed a chain that contained a vile of her crystallized blood; both of which she handed to me before she went off to deactivate the mini gun that covered our rear.

The lads and I shared a look then were running full tilt for the coast.

EsPOV

From the second Alice uttered those horrible words; the house had been a flurry of activity while I tried to shake myself from shock that had frozen me in place. Carmen had called Aro and informed him about the vision and I barely registered the argument that had taken place between Emmett, Jasper and Eleazar as the latter two prepared to mount a rescue. The ghost of an emotion flitted across my awareness and I suddenly knew that Bella was planning to sacrifice herself. It snapped me back to reality with a vengeance.

"ENOUGH! BELLA ALREADY KNOWS ABOUT THE TRAP AND I HAVE THE FEELING SHE WILL SACRIFICE HERSELF TO SAVE HER MEN," I screamed and the room fell silent. Both my son and the Spaniard nodded in agreement that Bella would do just that.

"Jasper and Eleazar, you will need Emmett strength so quit arguing about it. Emmett, you have never been a soldier and you need to listen to what those two tell you. Carlisle, your medical training might be needed so you will have to go too. The girls and I will accompany you to the coast and wait for you there. From what I gathered of Carmen's conversation with Aro, the Guard are being dispatched as soon as they are through dealing with a Newborn Army being built in Libya," I continued in my normal voice that held only a fraction of my worry.

The boys went into the secret room to grab some gear. Tanya and Rose looked at me with shocked resignation but Carmen and Alice nodded in approval. On the battlefield, my Amazon Goddess ruled but home and family were my domains and my authority was absolute. If the others refused to get their acts together, then I would do my love proud by bitch slapping them into submission. As soon as the men came back into the room with everything that they needed, all of us flashed toward the coast. On the way, it was decided that we girls would wait for the others on the Russian coast so we dove into the water.

On the other side of the straits, we ran into the members of Bella's Squad and they confirmed my earlier statement that she had sacrificed herself. When they told us how many animals there actually were, none of the women allowed their mates to leave them behind. The moon had risen as we all ran at vampire speed to where the Saber had crashed. I prayed we were not too late.

BPOV

Once my men were safely underway, I took stock of all the munitions I had at my disposal. I loaded all the weapons that had been left behind then placed them in a semi-circle about fifteen yards from the crashed aircraft. Thanks to the blood that I'd ingested, not only was I healed but my Psi-web was working again. After the blast in the village, there were seventy Children of the Moon left to exact their revenge. Not that they'd kill me in the process.

I'd had a moment of clarity on my way back from the village and I finally understood the reason for this trap. It wasn't just to take out a Squad of Legionnaires, it was about acquisition. The bastards planned on infecting one of us. Over the past few years, Caius and I noticed that not only were the packs of these fleabags getting larger, they were also becoming smarted. Their attacks were more coordinated, as though someone else was guiding them and after my trip to the village, I knew just who it was.

When the guns were in place, I returned to the Saber and removed two Dragon's Egg grenades and a small black box. The Dragon's Eggs were phosphorous grenades that were lined with silver. Those were clipped to my belt then I opened the black box. I dealt with the contents then waited for the furry fucks to show up as the moon rose.

It wasn't a long wait because my web told me that they closing fast. For ten minutes, the little clearing was filled with the sound of the mini-guns unloading on all the wolves that tried to make it past them. When the last rounds left their spinning barrels, the second wave advanced. They came from every angle and I unloaded every single gun. The ground was littered with dead lycanthropes but still they advanced. One attempted to attack me from behind by jumping over the crippled helicopter. I spun around then tossed a Dragon's Egg at him. The last grenade was thrown at my next attacker, which left me with nothing but hand-to-hand combat.

My arms and legs struck out at blinding speed as I pushed my body past all of my previous endurance points. I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer but then so did they. Fire burned through my body as the new wounds I'd received throbbed while they bled. I fell back from the three corpses at my feet so that I'd have more room to maneuver. There was a brief moment of calm, and then four wolves advanced on me. One of them looked bigger, meaner and more intelligent than the rest. It had to be the Alpha. The monsters toyed with me by slowly circling, each circuit brought them closer.

At a silent command from their leader, the four brutes attacked simultaneously. I summoned up the last reserves of my strength then moved. My body ducked, dodged, whirled, blocked and attacked. For every blow my enemies had landed, I'd dished out twice as many in return but I was fading fast. One of my blocks had come a second too late and the blow struck me full force and drove me to my knees. The Alpha had taken advantage of the situation and launched at her. His teeth sunk in to the flesh of her shoulder savagely then he threw back his head and howled in triumph.

The remaining Children of the Moon joined but the smug bastard had thought she was completely beaten. I feigned a fall forward then drove one of my venom laced silver knives into the beasts' heart. His death scream had brought a smile to my lips just before oblivion claimed me.

JPOV

We flashed into the clearing just as Bella collapsed. I heard Esme's enraged shriek just before she attacked the first werewolf she found. Alice joined her while Carmen and Rosalie jumped on another. The small clearing was filled with carnage and the surviving mutts had realized that re-enforcements had arrived. Me, Emmett and Eleazar were joined by the Legionnaires and together we cleared a path for Carlisle to get to my fallen sister.

My ears picked up the sound of more vampires running through the trees and an inbound helicopter. The remaining Children of the Moon scattered as the Volturi Guard entered the fray. They followed after the fleeing wolves and I made my way to where Esme, Carlisle and Eleazar were gathered around our wounded family member.

"One of those _Things_ bit her, Carlisle. You know what that means, she has been infected. There is no choice but to kill her, it is the merciful thing to do," the Spanish vampire said in a saddened voice.

Esme was about to argue when one of the Legionnaires, Q I think, rushed over with an empty black box.

"Wait, this box contained twelve auto injectors full of venom for the Captain. She once told me that six were yours and the other six were your mate's, just in case we needed to initiate a Lazarus Protocol for her. I just found all twelve injectors on the ground by the Saber, empty," Q explained while he thrust the empty box at Eleazar.

We watched as he pulled down the neck of Bella's tee shirt and revealed a red mark that held twelve tiny punctures over her heart. She had obviously injected herself before the werewolves arrived. I looked over the clearing with a critical eye and hadn't liked what I found. From the placement of the bodies, I understood that the sole purpose of this ambush was to infect one of the Squad. The Spaniard grunted in disgust as he came to the same conclusion.

"You were always too clever for your own good. Good girl," he whispered in Bella's ear.

A Saber landed close by and Esme picked up her mate then made her way to the aircraft. The rest of us joined them. Once we were all settled in, the pilot took off then headed back to Volterra. At no time during the flight had Bella screamed with the pain of the change. The only sign she gave was her body's constant writhing. Eleazar put on a head set and reported everything we knew so far to Aro. The sound of the King's surprise and the looks the Pilot threw at Bella, I realized that her badass reputation had just reached legendary status. What vampire in their right mind was going to want to mess with the former Legionnaire that fought off a horde of slavering Children of the Moon at the same time she was going through her change?

Aro, Caius and Marcus met the helicopter as soon as it landed then helped Esme get Bella to her room. Once the brunette was safely ensconced, the Kings returned to hear a full report. One of the Legionnaires, a huge man by the name called Bull, gave a detailed explanation of what happened from his perspective. The old soldier wasn't a fool and quickly deduced the reason for the trap before the Captain ordered them away. When he mentioned Dark Country, Caius ordered every member of the Guard and the Ghost Legion back to Volterra.

The Volturi's master tactician explained about the change in werewolf behavior and how he and Bella thought that some outside force was directing them. The Dark Country was a term used by certain superstitious folk to refer to the regions formerly known as Transylvania/Walachia. The surviving members of the Romanian Coven had retreated to a sanctuary there. Caius believed that if his protégé had told Bull to say those words then they were the ones responsible for the growing outbreak of Children of the Moon. We had to wait for Bella to finish her change for confirmation.

With both the vampire and human races under such a threat, I felt honor bound to offer myself up to the defense. Emmett agreed with me so we both joined the Guard and Eleazar returned to active duty. Carlisle was going to help in his own way by leading any medical efforts that became necessary. In between strategy meetings and training, we spent as time with our mates as we could.

Two days after our arrival, the newest member of the Volturi opened her eyes and then all Hell broke loose.


	10. Chapter 8

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

Ch. 8: Traitors

BPOV

The pain of the change was almost too much for me. After all my time in as a Legionnaire, I'd had my fair share of venom healings and had gotten use to ignoring the burn. Hell, I was practically a vampire already so the intensity of the burning shouldn't have been that bad. Twelve auto injectors full of vampire venom and a bite that forced the werewolf virus into my bloodstream worked to up the intensity of the experience. It was only the extensive training I had been given in pain control kept me from screaming out or writhing.

I distracted myself by getting lost in the recesses of my mind. It was while I was deep inside my own head that I felt the switch flip on my power and the pain of the venom burn was overshadowed by rage. A red, murderous, rage that was confined to my comatose form until the change was completed then I'd let it free.

Somebody had stayed with me when I was left here. The scent had told me that it was Esme. My mate whispered soothing words as she brushed a hand, which kept getting closer to the temperature of my skin, across my forehead. Well, the whispers had eventually become soothing. At first, she had threatened me with various forms of torture and dismemberment for getting hurt. There was little doubt in my mind that she'd have followed through with all of them.

In my spacious vampire brain, a part that wasn't focused on my gift noticed that the flames of the change had centered on my heart. The pain became a hundred times worse than before and the muscle started to beat so rapidly that I thought it was going to burst from my chest. Then, without warning, it sputtered and gave its last thump.

The rage that had been held in check exploded from me as my eyes snapped open. Esme looked worried when I leapt from the bed and stormed out of the room. As I flashed down the hall, she was right behind me and I felt her concern.

"GUARDS, LEGIONNAIRES, ASSEMBLE IN THE THRONE ROOM, NOW," I commanded in a voice that was loud enough to shake the stone walls of the castle.

I was thankful that nobody had bothered to clean me up in any way during my change. The faint electronic crackle of the com unit in my ear reminded me of another thing I needed to do. Quietly, I alerted Zilla to seal off the castle before double-timing his ass to the assembly. He was seconds behind us when my mate and I burst through the door of the throne room.

The Ancients and the Guard all bore shocked expressions at the aura of enraged authority. Just as I expected, the only Legionnaires in the castle were the members of my former team. When I raked my gaze of the gathered Volturi Guard, I saw exactly what I expected. The men that I had fought and bled with were standing behind me; I spun on my heel to face them. My body was positioned so that neither the Guard nor the Ancients could see me using sign language to issue orders.

_Bull – You're Captain now. Take Dietrich and Zilla then find Santiago and John the Baptist his ass._

_Q – Go to the infirmary and gather all the human blood you can find then take it to the General's room._

_Report in when you've completed your tasks for further orders._

The Squad nodded then rushed out of the throne room soundlessly. I switched to the Barracks frequency on the com. The next commands were for the Ghost Legion alone.

"This is Swan, Squads Seven through Nine deploy to the Congo. There is a Newborn Army that currently stands at 100 strong. Squads Four through Six, deploy to Greenland to deal with a similar threat. Squad Two report to Volterra with a Saber, the Ancients are being evacuated to the Rock," I ordered then switched back to the previous channel.

"FELIX, DEMITRI, JANE AND ALEC GET YOUR ASSES TO GIBRALTAR. PREPARE THE SANCTUARY FOR THE ANCIENTS. HEIDI, TAKE FOUR WITH YOU AND BRING EVERY AVAILABLE COVEN HERE. THE REST OF YOU GET TO THE TRAINING ROOM AND AWAIT FURTHER ORDERS," I bellowed when I returned my attention back to the Guard.

"We don't take orders from you," Kurt, a newer member, seethed and never had a chance to realize his mistake.

In a flash, the fools head was in my hand. Everyone in the room gasped in shock as the body hit the floor.

"THE NEXT ONE OF YOU BITCHES QUESTIONS MY AUTHORITY AGAIN, YOUR HEAD'S GOIN' TO JOIN THIS FUCKER'S IN MY COLLECTION," I fumed and had the pleasure of watching them turn paler than normal. They hopped to it without further comment.

"Boss, Santiago is taken care of," Bull informed me over the com.

"Got the blood to the General's quarters and awaiting orders," Q came through right after.

"Q, stay where you are because you're about to get a patient. Bull, you and the others search the dungeon. You're looking for six metal casks that contain Athendora's body parts," I ordered while the imposter that had posed as Caius' mate attempted to flee but the General was too fast for her.

CPOV (Caius)

_*Two Days Ago*_

I sat in the thrown room with my brothers with a feeling of dread. We had received a distress call from the Eastern Russian Coven but it felt off. Despite my qualms, Aro ordered Squad One of the Ghost Legion into action. I felt bad because Captain Swan had only just found her Soul Mate and needed time with her. Bella had been our shining jewel from the moment she joined us. I made no secret that she was chosen. When the time came, one of mine or I were to change her into a vampire. Two of my children, Eleazar and Carmen, had been thrilled when the girl indicated she wanted them to be her parents.

After the call came in from Eleazar about Alice's vision of a trap, a rescue mission was launched. I was pacing about the throne room while we waited for news. Suddenly, I felt intense pain then fell to the floor screaming as invisible flames ravaged my body. Aro was the first one to reach my side and when he touched me, he learned the secret that I have hidden from him for several centuries. Despite what I had led everyone to believe, I had a gift; a subtle but somewhat powerful gift that manifested when I created my first vampire.

One of my children referred to it as Lineage. Mentally, I was connected to all the vampires that I created and those they created as well. That connection allowed me a limited access to their gifts. A new link had just been formed and when cast my mind down it, I discovered Bella Swan. I pushed the pain to the back of my consciousness then picked myself up off the floor. Aro gave me an expectant look, so I explained my gift and what just happened.

During the few moments that I had connected with Bella, her gift showed me the danger she was in. From the strand of her Psi-web that connected back to me, I felt her resignation and determination. The rest of the strands filled in some of the missing pieces until I understood that reason for the trap. It was my own disbelief and rage that brought my awareness back to Volterra.

_*The Present*_

Bella was in more pain than anyone should have had to endure. The lycanthropy fought with the venom for dominance in her body. If she had not injected herself with all of that venom before going into battle first, I had little doubt that the venom would have lost the battle. As it was, the virus in the vile beast's saliva was going to leave something behind. We needed to wait to see exactly what it would be.

Over a day into her change, I was nearly brought to my knees when her intense pain was overshadowed by her fury. Immediately, I used my gift and found myself linked to her Psi-web. Just like every vampire's gift, it increased in strength exponentially with the change. I found myself not only connected to every vampire on the planet, but found too many threats. The most shocking were the two that originated within the castle, Santiago and my beloved Athenadora.

I clamped down on my anger and waited for my granddaughter to finish her change. The second she opened her eyes, I allowed her to take the lead. When she burst through the door of the throne room, Bella had failed to disappoint. The natural leader that she was came to the fore as she issued commands. The poor fool that questioned her authority was beheaded and the others toed the line. It was just my brothers, the Cullen's, Sulpicia and Athenadora left in the room when Bella brought up the imposter that was posing my mate.

The spy had attempted to flee but was not fast enough. I caught her then tore her apart before I remembered that I should have interrogated her first. Bella burned the pieces while I stalked off to my quarters because my wounded mate had been found and taken there. Q had been feeding my wife blood by time I arrived. Athenadora had still been in rough shape when the Saber arrived to evacuate us.

My brothers were protesting being manhandled into the helicopter when I showed up with my mate. Once she was buckled in, I returned inside then headed to the training room. Bella was waiting for me and I noticed how the lycanthropy affected her. The bright crimson irises that were common to all Newborns were obscured because her eyes glowed a sickly green and her teeth were slightly canine in appearance. I glanced down at her fingernails; they looked as though they might become claws.

"Does it look like there's a helicopter in here, Old Man," was the only thing Bella said before she attacked.

The members of the Guard that were there gasped when her first strike knocked me into the far wall. For an hour, the fight raged and we each gave as good we received. Esme wandered in and it distracted the Newborn enough that I landed a lucky strike. Bella was on her back with my hand at her throat. I was vaguely aware of her mate moving into attack position. I removed my hand from the Newborn's throat and the two of us started to laugh.

"I guess you haven't lost your touch," she joked then issued the order for the Saber to take off.

Esme looked confused then noticed the awed expressions of the other then understood the whole thing was a set up for their benefit. She cast a withering stare at her mate then stormed out of the room.

"ISABELLA MARIE," the gentle woman screeched and Bella followed her meekly.


	11. Chapter 9

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: These are SM's toys and I'm just playing with them._

Ch. 9: Punishment

BPOV

I followed behind Esme with my head down, through our connection I knew she was pissed. The problem was that I had no clue why because the whole fight with the General was nothing. Silently, my mate led the way back to my room then slammed the door after we stepped inside. I was about to say something but the look on her face stopped me.

"You broke your promise! The rest of your Squad had plenty of time to escape but you chose to stay behind to act like some kind of hero, instead of going with them. I understand the concepts of duty and honor but I almost lost you for no good reason," Esme hissed and she threw me across the room.

"Then I almost lost you again when Eleazar was ready to kill you because he thought you were infected. Thank God, Q found that empty box and the used auto injectors. I do not care that you were more vampire than human already; watching you go through the change nearly destroyed me. When it was finally over, you ignored sating your thirst to storm through the castle ranting," she continued to fume.

"And let us not forget that inane fight with Caius. When you should have finally fed, you decided to play some stupid game to show the rest of the Guard that their General was still in fighting trim. You will be punished," she growled.

She flashed in front of me; the next thing I was aware of was being across her lap as she sat on the bed. With a speed and ferocity that would've shocked anyone, Esme had my pants and panties down then proceeded to spank me like some errant child. I hadn't been spanked since I was five but even then it never hurt this bad. Ten minutes filled with pained whimpers later, the opened handed barrage on my backside finished. I looked up at my mate and I noticed the anger had drained from her only to be replaced by a different emotion.

The lust flowed from her and into me through the golden thread that connected us. It was tinged with possessiveness and hint of dominance. I was naked in the blink of an eye then Esme began to lick and nip along all of my scars, especially the newest ones, claiming them as her own. This time when I whimpered, it was from frustration because the love of my existence was teasing my. My slit was soaked and my core throbbed to be filled. Every cell in me vibrated with the need for released.

"Mine," she growled as three of her fingers thrust into me without warning. Her aggressiveness reminded of the first time we were together. I moaned as the thrusts increased in tempo but it only made my body vibrate more. I had no qualms begging my mate to cum.

The begging went on for more than an hour without any release in sight. It reached the point where it had become painful and I actually started to sob. Esme realized that she had taken things too far and a brief expression of apology crossed her features. Without further taunting, her tongue ran along my slit. After a few licks, she zeroed in on my clit and her tongue lashing began in earnest. In less than a minute, my body shook with an intense orgasm. I doubted there was anyone left in the castle that hadn't heard me scream out Esme's name.

My lover disappeared for a moment while my body trembled with aftershocks. She returned with a steaming cup of wolf blood. I drank it down then cuddled into Esme's arms. I rolled on to her and made love to her, we had several more rounds of the horizontal mambo then we lay entwined in a sex induced haze.

I was only brought back to reality when Jasper gently kicked the bottom of my feet. My mate and I were so lost in our own minds that we'd never heard him come in. He snickered when I arched a reproachful eyebrow at him for intruding on us. The battle scarred vampire flicked his head to the open door then moved to wait for us in the hallway. Me and Esme rolled out of bed, got dressed and then joined Jasper outside of the room.

"The General said ya'll been punished enough and we needed to start making battle plans," he smirked as he stalked off to the throne room.

The Cullen's, my parents, the rest of the Guard and Caius were all waiting for us when we arrived. I kept my head held high and managed to ignore the smiles and giggles. Carmen and Alice gave Esme a nod of approval which made their mates cast worried glances at each other. _That's right you smug fuckers, be afraid. You two are more whipped than I'll ever be,_ I thought with some measure of vindication. Images of Jasper looking horrified while he held Alice's purse during a marathon shopping trip and Eleazar dressed in drag simply because Carmen wanted a girl's day out passed through my mind. The bad thing was that El looked good as a woman, kind of like John Leguasamo in To Wong Foo.

I had known that my gift had increased in power during my change. It seemed as though I had gained the ability to do something new with it; now my thoughts could be projected through my web. Everyone had seen those images as they flitted through my mind, much to my father and brother's mortification.

"While being amused at the expense of three of the strongest warriors in the room has been fun, there is still much to be done," Caius admonished everyone with a smile.

The throne room had been transformed into a war room like in one of those old war flicks. A large table that was filled with a map of Europe dominated the middle of the room. We gathered around it slowly then the air became thick with anticipation.

"Bella, I think you need to show the others what we are up against," Caius said softly.


	12. Chapter 10

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: Insert the usual disclaimers here._

Ch. 10: The Countess

BPOV

I nodded at the General's suggestion then concentrated. Outside of Esme and Jasper, nobody seemed to sense my nervousness. My power, like that of every other gifted vampire, had grown with my change and I hadn't gotten used to it yet. It had taken a couple of seconds of active concentration but then I pushed the image of the exact number of threats we faced to all of my fellow Guards. All those red strands of my web burned themselves into their brains and then I needed to explain what they were.

"As you can all see, in addition to the two hundred Newborns divided into the two armies that the Legion has been sent to deal with, there is another hundred and fifty Children of the Moon along with Vladimir and Stefan," I told the assembled vampires.

There were several shocked gasps from the Guard and they all started talking at once. Caius raised his hands for silence, when they quieted down he asked Jasper for his tactical opinion. My battle-scarred brother gave a general assessment then the next few hours were spent coming up with various battle plans and contingencies. My throat began to burn, I knew the thirst wasn't pressing but it provided the perfect excuse to get out of the castle. The enemy was still marshalling forces and a little over three weeks until the full moon so there was no chance of an immediate attack. I told the General that I was going hunting for a few days.

Esme had left the Throne Room when plans were being made but I was foolish to think that I'd be able to slip away without finding out. I'd just left the castle walls and started toward the city gates when my mate stepped out of the shadows of a nearby ally.

"I was feeling a tad parched myself and thought I might join you," Esme commented with false innocence.

"Of course, my love, I was hoping you'd come with me," I replied tightly.

She nodded then held my hand as she led be back in the opposite direction then over a wall near the side of the castle. Once clear of prying eyes, we ran at vampire speed into the countryside and the distant forest. It wasn't long before the scent of a small herd of deer crossed our path. We tracked them to a stream and my thirst got the better of me. I pounced on a large buck then drained it in seconds before moving on to another. In the end, I went through four deer by myself while Esme finished off only one. Obviously, I'd needed to hunt after all.

"Now that you are full, maybe you will tell me where you were really going," Esme asked in a hurt tone that nearly shattered my heart. We hadn't been together very long and she knew me too well.

EsPOV

Bella had the decency to look ashamed at my question. At first, like the others, I thought nothing of her telling Caius she was going hunting for a few days. In fact, I was relieved but then something felt off. Throughout my Soul Mate's show-and-tell, I felt her deliberately try to hide something from everyone. While Jasper and the others discussed battle plans, I noticed the feeling was growing stronger. Somehow, I managed to use our thread and sensed her hopelessness without her realizing it. I was also received the brief image of a woman.

"Budapest," she admitted with a resigned sigh. I tried not to get pissed that while her one word response answered the question, it failed to provide any real information. She noticed my frustrated glare and pulled me tight into her then kissed me. Her mouth found its way to my ear.

"Even with the other covens' help, we're outnumbered. We might survive but I estimate we'll suffer a seventy-five percent loss. If I can level the playing field then I've got to take the chance," she whispered then pulled back to look me in the eyes. I saw the determination not to lie to me in their depths.

"And you think something in Budapest will help," I pressed.

"I told you about how my squad tracked Irina to an Orphanage full of immortal children she'd changed. The bitch was brought to justice and the building burned to the ground with its occupants. However, one of them got away; a seven-year-old boy. Gideon was gifted with a form of invisibility that not only hid his form but masked his scent. Nine months ago, on a routine mission to deal with a pack of werewolves in the Czech Republic, I stumbled onto his psychic signature.

"It triggered my psi-web and I left the others to do clean up while I followed the mental thread back to its source. I finally cornered the bloodthirsty little bastard in an abandoned warehouse in Budapest. Unbeknownst to me, Gideon had managed to get "adopted" by a member of a strange, all female, werewolf pack. The only thing that kept his mother from taking revenge was that her "little darling" had started to rouse suspicion due to his indiscreet hunting habits. But that hadn't stopped the Alpha Bitch from extracting my promise not to reveal them to the Volturi before she allowed me to leave," she finished.

"You think this Alpha….lady will go against her own kind and help us," I wondered because something in Bella's voice made me think there was more to the story than she said.

"If the price is right," she replied cryptically but I was not having that. I arched an eyebrow and glared at her. Everything in my expression dared her to lie to me.

"What do you know about Elizabeth Bathroy," she asked me speculatively and I thought she was trying to change the subject but her eyes shown with sincerity.

"She is the Hungarian noblewoman they call the "Blood Countess" because she liked to bathe in the blood of virgins as a means to keep her youth and beauty. Eventually, her heinous crimes became too much and she was captured then walled up into her own castle. Some speculate that she was a vampire," I answered and her expression piqued my curiosity.

"The Countess only performed the ritual blood bathing after she'd eaten the virgins. Contrary to popular myth, she wasn't a vampire but a variation of werewolf. She claims that she and her pack are Daughters of Luna. Don't ask me what that means but I never found out," my mate corrected me gently.

"Then I guess we should get going," I called over my shoulder as I flashed in the general direction of Hungary. Bella let out a frustrated groan then followed me.

It was just after midnight when we arrived in Budapest. Capitalism and the Movie Industry had done a lot for the city's economy. Bella led the way through the city in a zigzag path until we reached reinforced steel garage door set in a converted warehouse. She opened a small electrical box on the wall next to it then flipped a switch. The large door swung up and the sound of techno music blared from inside. The scents of alcohol, sweat, fur, sex, blood and death were overpowering. Every instinct I had screamed at me not to go inside but the brunette next to me squared her shoulders and swaggered in. I almost laughed when the techno music switched to Bad to the Bone. After she was two paces inside, I followed my mate.

We strode down a short hall that opened into a large room that housed an underground club. The scents that had barely wafted out of the garage door when it opened assaulted me at full strength now and it nearly brought me to my knees. The east wall of the large room was dominated by one large bar. Oversized booths occupied the remaining walls except where another small hallway opened up in the north wall that led to bathrooms and stairs that went up to the second floor that overlooked the large open space in front of us that was part S&M Dungeon and part dance floor. A DJ booth sat in the middle of the open space.

Moans of pleasure and the screams of pain were nearly completely drowned out by the music but my enhanced hearing was able to distinguish all of it. Interspersed with the hundred or so humans were a large number of inhumanly beautiful women with predatory eyes. I noticed, as my eyes swept the booths, many were occupied by groups of people in the throes of sexual ecstasy but the others held some of the bewitching women that were tearing the flesh off of human victims then eating it. The room was lit in such a way as to cast all but the center floor in shadows so the murders went unnoticed by the other mortals.

The music stopped as soon as we reached the end of the entry hall and all eyes focused in our direction. Growls erupted from the throats of the monstrous women. One of them cut away from the crowd then made straight for us in a rush. Bella just stood there cool as ice and waited. When the creature tried to grab my mate, she just side stepped then thrust out her right arm and hit the beast in the throat with a ridge hand strike. The brunette vampire then wiggled her fingers at the choking woman in a cheeky manner and swaggered to the other hallway with me in tow. Silence reigned until we started up the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor looked like it was made up of private rooms. Bella stopped in front of a particular door then barged in. A woman with raven black hair that obviously came from a bottle and an hourglass figure in nothing but a corset, thong and heels lounged suggestively on an overstuffed settee. Her hazel eyes lit with merriment and lust when she leered at my mate. The whore did not even have the decency to acknowledge my presence.

"Kiptan Svan, how the mighty have fallen. I see you are vampire now, but so much more. Vhat brings you to my lovely city, come to play perhaps," the Über-slut purred as she licked her lips and nostrils flared while she walked around Bella eye fucking her. At that moment I knew if Zha Zha had any sense of self-preservation then she would back off before I took the bitch down.

"The Romanians are finally making their move and they amassed an army of Children of the Moon to help them. If we hope to end the threat once and for all then we need your help, Elizabeth," Bells said in a strictly businesslike manner.

"Vhy should me und mine care, it is no concern of ours," the infamous Blood Countess retorted with a sneer.

"The Volturi will make a treaty with you and any other werewolves that aid us to live in peace. In addition, all of what was formerly known as Eastern Europe, Germany excluded, will be ceded as werewolf only territory. No vampires will pass through it or live there without the wolves express permission. However, we reserve the right to assign ambassadors to each country in order to enforce the terms," my mate offered.

"Ve vould live in peace after the Volturi were destroyed, in theory. In truth, there vould only be more bloodshed as packs fought for territory and my beloved Budapest might fall to the beasts. I agree to your terms with one condition," Elizabeth countered.

"What," Bella asked with trepidation.

"You for my pleasure until dusk tomorrow," the whore replied seductively.

"Me in place of Bella and we have a bargain," I said before my mate could agree.

RPOV

I opened my cell then dialed 411, "I need you to give me the number for…"


	13. Chapter 11

**The Calling**

Ch. 11: The Kansas City Shuffle

RPOV

The operator gave me the number I requested then I pressed one to connect me to it. What was something trivial like small fee when you had enough money to keep a couple of medium sized countries running for a century or so? The line was picked up by the fourth ring.

"Hello," a husky male voice asked on the other end.

"… And remember that you still have a dept to repay. Don't interfere when the time comes," I told my co-conspirator after explaining the situation to him.

"We'll be there, that particular debt will be repaid in full," he replied before he hung up and I slipped my cell phone back into my pocket.

"Who were you talking to, babe," Emmett asked as he sidled up next to me and pulled my body into his chest to kiss me.

"Nobody, I was just taking out an insurance policy," I answered then surrendered to the kiss. My mind thought over the coming battle and a smirk tugged at my lips over the little surprise I arranged.

BPOV

"_Me in place of Bella and we have a bargain,"_ my Angel's words shocked me and I stared at her in horror while I was frozen in place. In the end, that shock proved to be a very good thing because it caused me to focus on my power. I opened the link to my mate and understood why Esme offered herself up the way she had. My Angel knew about the events that led me to join the Legion as well as everything I'd endured since. She didn't want me to sacrifice any more than was necessary. Her possessiveness might have played a small part as well. There was nothing mate wasn't willing to do to for me and I her.

With my power still active I turned to the Countess when she shifted in her chair. Things clicked into place in my brain and I finally understood everything. Part of me was pissed that I hadn't figured it out before but that was what they counted on; that all of my training would've kept me so focused on the mounting threat to Volterra that I wasn't able to see anything else. Nobody counted on Esme being wildcard, now they were going to learn a very harsh truth: The best laid plans of manipulative bitches crumble to dust after I've snapped my boot off in their asses.

"Done," Elizabeth purred then moved from her seat and slinked toward my Angel.

The Hungarian woman never made it because I struck the second she stepped past me. My right fist connected full force with the base of her skull and stunned her. Less than a second later, I had the woman in a sleeper hold that would've made a professional wrestler proud. The werewolf never had a chance to recover from the first strike before oxygen deprivation knocked her out. Esme's eyes widened at my attack but I waved off her questions as I hefted the unconscious Countess over my shoulder.

"I'll explain everything later, we've got to get out of here fast," I said quickly just above a whisper then rush out of the room and head back to the stairs. There was a door at the end of the hallway at the bottom that led to a back alley.

Time seemed to stand still as we made our way to the back door, at any second I thought one of the Daughters of Luna pack was going to enter from the dance floor and catch us. Lady Luck was a fickle bitch but that was a well known fact so it turned out to be no surprise when the door in question had an emergency alarm on it. I looked at Esme and my Angel and I shrugged at each other before she hit the release bar. The klaxon blared while the two of us flashed down the alley and into the unknown. The sounds of panicked humans meant that the other werewolves were going to be delayed in chasing us.

During the rest bit from pursuit, I smash in the window of a random car. My burden was tossed into the back seat and Esme dropped into the passenger's seat while I hotwire the vehicle. At first, I followed the speed limit through the town but once outside the city limits I lead footed it for about an hour. The car is ditched by the side of the road then I called Jane on my cell phone.

"Jane, there's been a new development and I need Aro and Marcus back in Volterra to discuss it," I stated then ended the call without hearing her response. My Angel refrained from asking questions while be made our way back to Italy.

It was midmorning by the time we arrived back at the castle because I kept backtracking to throw off any possible pursuit. Bull met us at the side entrance then took the unconscious werewolf from me and took her straight to the dungeon per my instructions. Esme followed me to the Throne Room and I was pleased to see Jane, Aro and Marcus in their normal spots.

"What are the new developments that required a full Council," Aro wondered but I ignored him. All of my attention was on Marcus.

"My father was a cop and, despite the fact that he remained deliberately clueless of my activities, he was highly intelligent. But did I ever tell you, Master Marcus, that my flighty mother was actually an artist and grifter that specialized in the Mona Lisa con? Between the two of them, I grew up with a very interesting skill set," I commented off-handedly.

"How is that relevant to anything," Marcus demanded nervously.

"It's relevant because my recent… _hunting trip_… allowed me to see the bigger picture. My unique upbringing makes it possible to recognize a Kansas City Shuffle when I see one. The fucked up thing is you still might partially achieve your objective," I shot back in accusation.

Marcus got up from his throne and was about to object when Caius interrupted him quickly, "What is a Kansas City shuffle and what does it have to do with my brother?"

"The Kansas City Shuffle is the most advanced and difficult con games to pull off successfully; it takes years to plan out. It usually involves multiple layers of deception and multiple targets, usually rivals. Your dear brother, Marcus, recruited the werewolf, Elizabeth Bathroy and the two plotted out the clusterfuck we currently find ourselves in," I answered emotionlessly. Marcus hung his head in shame then sat back down, hard.

The room erupted into chaos as Caius and Aro turned on their brother angrily. Everything was going nowhere fast and I finally yelled for everyone to shut the hell up. All eyes were on me as the assorted vampires quieted down. I waited for a full minute in the silence before speaking.

"Marcus wanted revenge for Didyme's death and the Countess wanted it for the loss of her power and status. The two spent centuries plotting everything out but failed to count on becoming mates in the process. When the time was right, Elizabeth approached the Romanians and offered to build them a werewolf army. The long and short of it is that they were going to force a confrontation, the Volturi would eventually break werewolves' ranks but not destroy them entirely then finish off the Romanians. Afterwards, with our own numbers well below full strength, we will be forced to enter into a treaty with the strongest of the remaining packs. Naturally, that would be the Daughters of Luna and the Countess would take her place as ruler over her kind. In a move of near saintly proportions, Marcus abdicates his throne and offers to live among the wolves as an ambassador then lives happily with his lover without anyone being any the wiser. Too bad I figured it all out and Elizabeth is cooling her heels in the dungeon," I explained with mock cheerfulness.

The room filled with shocked gasps then the shouting started in earnest. Before the argument degenerated into a physical confrontation, I stepped in. I offered that it was too late to change anything and fighting amongst ourselves was going to cause more problems. In order to keep his mate safe, Marcus offered to fight on the front line during the coming battle. If he survived, he would go into exile with Elizabeth on a deserted island somewhere, under supervision of course.

_I'm tired of this crap, all I want is to soak in a hot tub,_ I thought wistfully. Esme gave me a coy smile then led me back to our room before anyone else noticed we were missing. Battle strategies were just going to have to wait, from what I was getting through our bond, my Angel planned on taking her time with me.


	14. Chapter 12

**The Calling**

**AN: Several of you noticed the continuity flaw in the last chapter. It should've been Rose and Carlisle not Rose and Emmett. It's one of the hazards of writing multiple stories at once. Sorry for any confusion.**

Ch. 12: Blood, Like a River Shall Flow

BPOV

Reports came in that the two Newborn Armies had been neutralized but the Ghost Legion was all but decimated in the process. Apparently, they'd received werewolf back up at the last minute. That left us with only two squads left, One and Four. Even with venom healing, Four was down to quarter strength so they were going to stay behind and protect the Ancients. Bull and the rest of my former squad had been ordered to gather every piece of weaponry and box of munitions they could get their hands on then store them in the Training Room. Heidi and her crew returned early this morning with only the Irish Coven. It seemed that most of the remaining covens and nomads had gone to ground, not that they could be blamed; Marcus had secretly warned them off from the coming fight months ago and now they all waited to see who the winner would be. That left our forces standing at twenty vampires, six of whom had no combat experience, and four partial humans.

I'd left Esme getting dressed in our room and joined Caius, Jasper, Eleazar and Bull in the ongoing strategy session. Thankfully, all the other vampires and Legionnaires stayed along the edges of the room and out of our way. Countless hours passed while we rejected plan after plan because we were grossly outnumbered. My mate placed steaming cups of blood in front of each of us when we decided to take a break. She rubbed my back while I focused on my power and learned fifty more fledgling vampires had been created to augment the Romanians' forces. Before I was able to inform the others of this latest development, the all too familiar scent of wet dog and anger permeated the castle.

Jacob Black and his pack of backstabbing, rapist, jackals strode into the converted Throne Room as if they belonged. Rosalie stepped forward and admitted she called them for help. I was about to lay into my sister when I noticed exactly what that call had cost her reflected in her eyes. My personal issues pushed aside for the moment, I greeted my former friend and welcomed the ten shapeshifters to the party. With more unskilled soldiers added to our ranks, I had a flash of inspiration.

"Captain Beaulieu, have two Sabers fueled and ready for take off in an hour then meet me in the Training Room," I ordered my friend and Bull gave a brief salute then went to do as instructed.

Everyone turned my way and the seasoned warriors gave me speculative looks. I scanned the room until I found Jane then motioned her over. After the demonstration when I finished my change, there wasn't a single member of the Guard that didn't jump if I said so. The tiny terror was at my side in a fraction of a second.

"I want you to escort our new K-9 unit to the Training Room, take your brother and Felix with you. Captain Beaulieu and I will join be joining you shortly," I instructed then turned back to the maps and mentally fleshed out my plan. There were several growls from the mutts but they followed without any other complaints.

"What's cookin' in that brain of yours," Jasper asked as he watched Jane lead the dogs away.

"During our break, I used my power and learned that fifty Newborns have been created to help the Children of the Moon. The full moon is a little over two weeks away, so we're going to do a pre-emptive strike. Squad One and the La Push contingent will drop behind enemy lines with Salamanders, take out the baby vamps then establish a secure base camp. The rest of us will follow after they give the go ahead. With the vampires out of the way, the werewolves' numbers can be slowly diminished before we have to worry about the full moon. As much as it pains me to say, this is a total war operation. For those not familiar with the concept, that means that we kill everyone; the men, the women and the children. Nobody can be left alive to come back at us. To make matters even more deplorable, the Children of the Moon we'll be going after will be stuck in their human forms. However, if any of them ask for quarter, it will be given provided they agree to live by our rules. That is the only concession I can make for anyone's conscience," I explained to the room as a whole.

Predictably, it was Carlisle that was the first to object. He droned on about how we were above our monstrous natures and what I suggested wasn't just murder but wholesale slaughter. The man I once considered a second father was an idealist and part of me agreed with his impassioned plea for compassion but, above everything else, I was a blooded soldier. There was no room for idealism in war, only realism and the reality of the coming battle was harsh. **IF** we defeated the Children of the Moon and their Romanian masters but left survivors, they'd eventually come back for revenge. That simple fact was the reason why America's so-called War on Terror was a joke.

"Old Friend, what Isabella suggested was not done so lightly. Never in the entire history of the Volturi have we ever made such choices arbitrarily. You are the most compassionate member of our race and, I would say, the best of us. As you shall take up Marcus' throne after his exile, I shall offer a further compromise; those that choose not to fight will be allowed to stay behind without any repercussions. Those of you that agree to the plan, despite its barbarism, and wish to fight please raise your hands," Caius offered.

I'd closed my eyes after explaining the plan for fear of the horror that I might see in everyone's eyes. Now I cast about the room and noticed every hand but Carlisle's in the air, their owners' faces set with determination. My eyes eventually landed on Esme's then stayed there. The expression on my face must've been questioning because her look became even more determined.

"You are not the only member of our family that can stand up and fight for what they hold precious," she challenged. As much as I hated it, I wasn't stupid enough to piss her off by disagreeing. Instead, I strategically withdrew and went to deal with the mutts.

RPOV

I trailed after Bella as she fled like a frightened rabbit from her mate's ire. I would've done the same thing in her shoes; Esme pissed off was enough to scare anyone. I stayed in the doorway as my sister told the dogs the plan. Then she and the Legionnaire, Bull, gave the puppies a crash course in how to shoot the MP-90's and explained how the Salamanders worked. They were special rounds made from depleted uranium; every third round in the clips that were issued was also coated with magnesium that ignited when they were fired. For some reason, the depleted uranium was not only able to pierce a vampire's stone flesh but weaken the area around the wound. After some practice, Bull broke down the weapons and cleaned them.

"Any particular reason you followed me," Bella asked when she walked over to me.

"I just wanted to apologize for blindsiding you with the mutts. I thought they could help," I answered with a half-truth. She accepted what I said at face value then needed to get back to the Throne Room. I told her I needed to get some blood before I joined her.

Bull made sure his charges were kitted out then led them to where the helicopters waited. Jacob gave me a slight nod as he passed me. When the room was empty, I flashed inside and grabbed the some gear then jumped into the second helicopter before it took off. The Legionnaires smirked as I stripped out of my street clothes then put on a uniform and stowed my gear. The ones that had served with Bella the longest knew her story and guessed why I'd tagged along.

Four hours later, we were dropped in the target zone. Bull double checked all of our gear then told the mutts to empty their clips first then phase to finish off the Newborns. He broke us into teams and we spread out in search of our prey. Sam, Jared and Paul were on my team. Forty minutes later, our team was attacked by ten fledglings. I hung back and let the pups take them out. When they'd phased back into their human forms, I unloaded my clip into the bastards. After my gun was empty, I tore their throats out and watched them bleed to death. I was covered in their foul smelling gore by the time I added their bodies to the pile of vampire bits I set on fire.

I walked back to the rendezvous point with a satisfaction I hadn't felt since I brought my own rapists to justice. The members of Squad One gave me pleased looks when I wandered back into the newly created base camp. None of the dogs seemed to be upset that I came back alone. Jacob stopped me as I was on my way to clean up.

"The Pack's debt to Bella is paid in full. After we finish off the other wolves, we'll be left alone," the Alpha told me then returned to his people.

While I made my self presentable, I called Esme on my cell phone to tell her that I'd taken care of the ones that hurt Bella.


	15. Chapter 13

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: Twilight is SM's property, I'm just squatting for a while._

Ch. 13: The Price of Peace

BPOV

I stood on the crumbling parapet of the ruin that had once been the seat of the Romanians' power and gazed down at the carnage in the village below. During the days that had led up to the full moon, we'd spiraled out from our base camp and tracked down the Children of the Moon. When given the choice between extinction and living in peace, sixty of the beasts had opted to ask for quarter and sanctuary. That hadn't stopped the inevitable battle from being brutal and bloody. Purple smoke billowed up from the bonfire that held Vladimir and Stefan's remains and the bodies of their werewolf minions littered the ground either whole or in pieces.

Our own losses had been significant. The members of Squad One were dead, except for Bull who was currently undergoing the change. Afton, Felix, Marcus and all the younger members of the Guard were destroyed. Caius had permanently lost an arm and one eye was damaged but would heal. From my immediate family, Emmett, Jasper and Eleazar were all injured and being tended to by their respective mates. I had a few new scars of my own but I was avoiding Esme until the cleanup was finished. She'd make me pay for it later.

I turned when I sensed Jane and Alec approach. They looked a little worse for wear with their torn cloaks and dirt and blood covered faces. The twins gave me a once over before Jane spoke.

"Demitri says that cleanup will be finished before sunset. The bodies of the wolves will be added to the bonfire," she explained then she and her brother waited for new orders.

"Something is bothering me. During the fight, Stefan kept looking back to the castle as if expecting reinforcements. The big lug can handle everything in the village, you two can go back and help or follow me inside to do some snooping," I commented and the tiny terrors jumped at the opportunity to avoid going back to the village.

The three of us spent an hour combing through the few rooms that remained intact. Most of the searching was a bust until the last room. It was a library and under better circumstances, I'd have been in heaven. Alec was sent down to the village to get as many bags as he could get his hands on. When he returned, we hastily filled the bags starting with the oldest texts. Six bags had been filled and we hadn't gone through half the shelves, I started to get a creepy feeling. I sent the twins back to the village with two bags a piece then sat down in a chair and focused on my power. Unsurprised, I discovered a number of threats of an unknown variety were closing in on us.

"Demitri, cleanup is finished, leave whatever bodies are left and get everyone back to Volterra, I'll be right behind you guys," I spoke calmly into the com unit attached to my ear. The tracker had tried to argue but I told him to leave a Finger of God behind and he shut up.

I leaned back into the chair and waited. Most of the threats that I'd perceived had been miles away but one of them was in the castle ruins with me. The red psychic strand shortened until the other end was in the library. On the surface, I was alone but my sensitive hearing had picked up the footsteps as they entered then moved off to my right. If my eyesight had been vampire normal, I wouldn't have been able to see the intruder. Thankfully, one of the side effects of my werewolf bite was thermal vision. I heard a sharp intake of breath when I turned glowing green eyes to the invisible person that leaned against a book case.

"My name is Isabella Swan of the Volturi, I think we should have a talk," I said casually and relaxed my body to match my voice.

"Isabella is a beautiful name for an equally beautiful lady. I am Josef, you shall have to forgive me if I do not reveal myself to you though I must admit to some surprise that you knew I was here," a thickly accented, disembodied, male voice commented.

I nodded then he continued, "I made a treaty with Stefan to aid him in the coming battle but it would appear that my people and I arrived too late. It would be customary to redeem our honor by revenging them but the Romanian pig used my daughter to coerce me into the treaty. As she is not here, I can assume she was never in danger and is still at University. You may leave this place in peace with this warning: Stay out of Romania, Serbia, Croatia and Bosnia or their will be war."

I followed his heat signature out of the room then waited a few minutes before picking up the bags and headed home. When I reached the village, I set the timer on the Finger of God then continued my journey. Halfway back to Volterra, I needed to stop and rest. I'd lost a lot of venom from my wounds and needed blood but it was going to have to wait until I reached home. My eyes were closed when I felt a warm presence that brought a smile to my lips. It died quickly.

"Isabella. Marie. Swan. You are so weak from your injuries that anyone could sneak up on you and kill you. Drain this then get your sorry ass to the nearest hotel, clean yourself up and wait for me," Esme seethed in a whisper that sent a shiver down my spine.

I noticed the dead deer when my eyes opened and carefully avoided my mate's heated gaze. The blood worked its magic and even though I needed more, I wasn't about to ignore the caramel haired vampire's command. Her finger pointed imperiously in a direction so I never consulted my internal map to figure out where I was. Turned out I was near Pisa and it hadn't taken long to find a luxury hotel to check into. A quick shower helped me feel even more myself. Esme was waiting when I came out of the bathroom and I stared like a deer in the headlights of a car. My mate stood there in six-inch stilettos, stockings, garter belt and a corset. A rather wicked looking riding crop smacked lightly against her thigh.


	16. Epilogue

**The Calling**

_Disclaimer: The standard disclaimer applies._

Epilogue: Semi-Retired

EsPOV

"God damn it," Bella muttered just before the power went out, smoke and the smelt of burnt electrical wires filled the house. To my credit, I never paused on my way out the door and to the car.

I decided to drive five miles under the posted speed limit, which meant that it was going to take a half hour to reach the junior high school. I needed the time to get my anger and annoyance under control before my mate sensed it through psychic thread that connected us. As much as I loved her, Bella had been puttering around the house getting and constantly getting underfoot by attempting to help. Part of me wished the month would end so she'd be back in Volterra running training exercises between the Guard and the Legion.

The world had become a newer but scarier place since the Romanians and their pets had been defeated three years ago. Carlisle had ascended to Marcus' vacant throne and Rose used her new status as a Volturi Queen to help Athenadora and Sulpicia grow backbones; the three opinionated vampiress' had become a force to be reckoned with when it came to keeping the Kings grounded in reality. A Fourth King was added to the mix when Radu, a Child of the Moon, was offered the position as leader for his people. Caius resigned his position as General and Jasper took over the position as the Commander-in-Chief of all Volturi Forces.

It had taken a year for he, Bella and the newborn, Bull, to rebuild both the Volturi Guard and the Ghost Legion then train them. Most of the senior Guards that survived the final battle retired soon after the new additions were ready to assume active duty. The only that remained were Demitri and his mate, Heidi. Emmett joined and took over the role that Felix once filled as muscle. When both forces were back to full strength, Bull was given leadership over the Legion and Bella went into semi-retirement. That meant she was basically put on reserve status. Much like Reservists in the human military, for one weekend a month and two weeks every summer Bella returned to Volterra for duty; unless a situation came up where she was needed and that had not happed yet.

I was back to my usual self by the time a found a parking space in front of the school. It was a couple of minutes later when the final bell rang and about ten more after that before my children made their way to the car. Jane and Alec had semi-retired the same time Bella had. The "dreaded" witch twins had at first treated my mate as an older sister when she first arrived in Volterra to recover from her injuries. Over the years it morphed until it became a parental one after Bella and I became mates. The twins had been members of the Guard for centuries and never had a "childhood." My Soul Mate and I officially adopted them just before we moved back to Alaska. It surprised both of us how quickly they adapted to the lives of normal teenagers when they were given the chance.

Jane was the first one to reach the car; she climbed into the passenger seat then glared back at the school. Poor Alec was surrounded by preening hormonal girls and his discomfort could easily be seen. I decided to help my son out by honking the horn. He gave me a grateful look then used my "annoyance" to extricate himself from the throng.

"Drive," he begged even before his door closed.

I obliged him by pulling out of the lot then turning in the direction of Borders. The twins shared a look but remained thoughtfully silent for the drive. When we reached the store, I told them that I would meet them inside in a bit. I pulled out my cell phone once they were inside.

"What did my daughter do this time," Carmen asked when she picked up.

"Knocked out the power when she installed my new ceiling lamp wrong," I vented and heard giggling from her end.

"Bella misses being in the thick of the action. She doesn't know how to act to not being needed all the time. At least it was only the electricity; the first time Eleazar retired, he kept trying to help me with everything and eventually blew up my kiln; which took out half the house," she consoled sagely.

"What about now," I questioned the Spanish vampire.

"It was bad for a couple of months but then I made a pre-emptive strike and forced him into a new hobby," Carmen explained.

"What's the hobby," I asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Golf. Being forced to play a sport at human speed keeps him too busy to "help" with any of my projects. In fact, I get four peaceful days a week while he's out on the links. He actually has Emmett and Jasper trying to come up with a vampire version just for fun. The other three days are spent with him making up for not spending time with me; let's just say the sex has never been better," she replied wistfully.

"Maybe I should get Bella some clubs," I wondered thoughtfully.

"She can get some at the pro shop at the country club. Eleazar has been looking for a partner and he has a tee time in about an hour. He can pick her up on the way then we can get your place back in working order while their gone," Carmen quickly suggested and I agreed. I was in a much better mood when I got out of the car and went to find my kids.

Jane bounced over to me before the front door closed. She held DVD boxed set of the last season of Supernatural, the two newest novels based on the series and a Jensen Ackles poster in her diminutive little hands. Who knew the form tiny terror would end up an obsessive fangirl? She was staring at me with the wide puppy eyes and pouty lip her sister, Alice, had taught her.

"Please, Mommy, please can I get these," Jane begged relentlessly. I sighed, nodded then vowed that I was going to get back at Alice for teaching her that look. Alec met us at the cashier with a stack of graphic novels, I paid then we headed back home.

BPOV

I sat in the dark and understood that I screwed up yet again. Esme left the house to get the twins but not before I picked up on her anger and annoyance. She hadn't asked me to install her new lamp; I just did it and had forgotten that I wasn't an electrician. Home improvements were her thing not mine. I walked outside then called Lowes to order a new ceiling lamp with my cell. Thankfully, they delivered so the new fixture was going to be here in a couple of hours. In the mean time, I had to figure out the best way to apologize to my mate. Being the tactical genius that I was, it hadn't taken me long. I was just confirming the details of the romantic weekend I planned for us when El drove up.

"Bells, your mate called mine and you've been exiled to the golf course. Go get changed and we will be off," my vampire father called from the open driver's window.

With a sigh, I went back inside and changed into some preppy wear then flashed back to the car. Eleazar laughed at my unenthusiastic expression as he drove back down the driveway. When he reached the highway, he turned left instead of right, the direction of the country club. I arched a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Relax, we'll still get in a round of golf during the next few day but our flight leaves in an hour and we don't want to be late," he responded to my look.

"What the hell _is_ the plan, then," I asked just as my cell rang. The display read Jasper.

"Yes," I said curtly when I answered the call.

"Marcus finally got through translating all the stuff you recovered from the Romanians' library and we know what that Josef fella was. Turns Stefan had stumbled onto the existence of the Vorkudlaks, an offshoot or variation within our race. They are a subspecies with the shared ability to warp light around themselves to become invisible. Individuals can be gifted on top of that. There have been a number of disappearances among the wolves and nomads over the past two months that I think are the work of the Vorkudlaks. Get to Volterra as soon as possible because Aro want you to lead a diplomatic/recon mission into Serbia," Jasper informed me then ended the call.

Eleazar and I shared a look before we called our respective mates. It looked as though the two of us were about to have some real fun…


End file.
